This is War!
by Miss Queen B
Summary: Nova's birthday is coming up and in order to get her the perfect gift Sprx and Otto have to babysit one of my oc characters for a week. Shouldn't be too hard right? please read and review. COMPLETE!
1. The Perfect Gift

**Author's note: This story is a little bit different from any other Sprx/Nova/Otto love triangle thing. But I hope you'll like it and review it. This takes place before the dark worm. **

**I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team but my oc characters are mine. **

**Enjoy.**

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter One:**

**The Perfect Gift**

She presses her face and metal hands gently against the window of the store and stare at the thing she wanted so badly with her big pink eyes. She has been staring at this wonderful thing for like this for the last two weeks. From far away the red monkey stared at the yellow one with such envy in his eyes.

(_Why can't she look at me like that_) He wondered. Her eyes were twinkling with hearts above her head and a large grin on her face. He walked over to her to see what she was staring at.

"What are you so happy about" He asked.

"That" Nova said, pointed at something in the store.

Sprx looks to see an old punching bag with a bunch of handwriting on it. "Is that what you've been staring at for the last week, it's just a dirty old punching bag. You can easily destroy that thing with one punch"

"It's not just any punching bag, Sprx, this bag has been autographed by every greatest fighter in the known universe. There's only one of its' kind and I can't believe it's right here in this city." she said in a joyful tone in her voice.

Sprx raised an eyebrow but couldn't help but grin "Well, do you know how much it cost"

She shook her head "I doubt it will be cheap, rare collective items like this are usually very expensive" she said.

"There's only one way to find out" Sprx said, entering the store with Nova following him.

The store was full of rare and value things, things people buy to add to their odd and bizarre collection. Everything from rare stamps to Star Wars action figures to things that were autographed by famous people.

"Whoever works here has no life" Sprx whispered to Nova.

"Don't be so rude, Sprx" Nova said, as they walk up to the counter.

A teenage girl was standing behind it while watching a movie on her 19-inch t.v. and didn't see the monkeys standing on the other side. She had dark black hair that was tie up in a messy ponytail, with a green t-shirt that had a fancy letter "B" on it and bracelets with the same "B" letter as a charm. She was wearing an eyeglass over her left eye that was cover up by her long bangs.

Sprx clear his throat "um . . . excuse me, Miss" he said, but got no respond. He tired again "excuse me Miss, hello!"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the robotic monkeys. "Can I help you" she asked, taking her eyeglass off and wiped them with her t-shirt.

Sprx stared at her I.D. card that was clipped to her shirt, but didn't have a name on it, it was just a letter. The letter "B." "Yes, I was wondering how much is that punching bag you have at the window" he asked.

The girl name "B" just stared at the pair and chuckled, "Trust me, not even heros like you could afford that. It's very rare and that means it's very, very, VERY expensive" she said.

"Don't we get a discount because we save the city every day" Sprx asked

"No" "B" said plain and simple.

"That's a load of crap over a stupid punching bag" Sprx said, raising his voice.

"Sprx, don't make this worse than it already is" Nova said.

"Yeah Sprx, don't make this worse than it already is" "B" said.

"That wasn't call for" Nova said.

"Sorry" "B" said. "But unless you have the money or something to trade with that is equal value I can't give you that punching bag"

Nova frowns "well, thanks anyway" she said, grabbing Sprx by the arm "come on Sprx, we need to get back to the robot anyway"

"Bye" "B" said "And tell that Otto monkey I said hi"

While they exit the store, Sprx was muttering obese language to himself that cause Nova to smack him in the back of his head for having a dirty mouth. They went home.

----------------------------

"How much money did that girl want" Otto asked.

"A lot and Nova really want that thing" Sprx said.

"I know, it would be the perfect gift for her birthday next week" Otto said, smiling.

Sprx bit his lips, Otto was right, Nova's birthday was next week and he curses himself for waiting to the last minute to buy a gift for the only monkey he loves. When he saw the twinkle in Nova's eyes when she stares at the punching bag he knew he had to get it for her. The question is how?

Of course, Sprx wasn't the only one whose goal was to buy Nova the very same thing. Otto saw Nova one time staring that the rare item as if it was gold and he, too, even asked the girl how much the item cost. But all he got from the girl was a smile, a pat on the head, a small hug and a sorry but it's too expensive saying.

"You're right, Otto that would be a perfect gift for Nova. I can just imagine the reaction I would get when I show her that punching bag." Sprx smiled and imagine Nova smiling and giving him a hug and a kiss for the perfect gift.

"Yeah, I can only imagine" Otto said, dreamily and imagine Nova smiling and giving him a hug and a kiss too.

"Otto, you gotta help me get that punching bag" Sprx said.

Otto started to get nervous, Sprx didn't know that he liked Nova too and he was sure he didn't want to help Sprx win Nova's heart. "Well, what do you want me to do" Otto asked.

"I don't know maybe we can strike a deal with the girl" Sprx said, thinking so hard it was giving him a headache.

"Like what" Otto asked.

"Again, I don't know, we just have to go back to the store again tomorrow" Sprx said.

Otto sighs, he didn't want to help Sprx, but maybe this would give him a chance to buy the perfect gift for Nova by himself.

--------------------------------------------------

The next day without evening telling the team where they were going, Sprx and Otto flew down to the store again and went inside. As they walked up to the counter, "B" was on the phone and by the way it sounded she was arguing with the person on the other line.

"I can't believe you can do this one little favor for me and I thought you were my best friend" "B" yelled on the phone.

She listened then shouted "it's only for a week and I doubt she will cause trouble" She said then listen. "Who told you she was a monster"

Sprx and Otto stared at each other with confusion as they listen to her talking "Look, I really need this favor and I can't find anyone else"

"B" growled when her friend hung up on her that she tossed the phone behind her back and slammed her head on the counter and stayed there for a minute.

"Uh . . . excuse me "B"?" Otto called out.

"B" looked up and smiled when she saw Otto looking at her with a small smile. "Hi Otto" B said happily and went around the counter, picked him up and hugged him as if he was a doll. "This is just what I need after a bad day"

Sprx stared at the pair awkwardly before speaking "um . . . I take it you guys know each other"

"Not really, she just loves giving hugs" Otto said, not caring that the teenage girl hugging him.

B put Otto down and looked at Sprx with a sour look "so here again for the punching bag" she asked.

"Yes, in fact we're here for the punching bag" Sprx said, pointing at Otto, who just smiled and waved.

"Ok then something's telling me you don't have the money or anything to trade do you?" she asked.

"No, but maybe we could strike up a deal" Sprx asked.

"Like what" B asked.

Sprx jumped onto the counter so he could be eye level with her and whispered "I see you admire my friend here so maybe if you give me that punching bag I can get him to spend the day with you" he said "what do you say"

B smirked and shook his head "sorry, but that punching bag is too rare and expensive for that small deal of yours" she said.

"What are you guys talking about" Otto asked.

"Nothing" Sprx said.

B sighed and pushes Sprx off her counter "look, I don't know why you two want this punching bag so much? I thought that yellow monkey was the only one into fighting equipment like that" She said.

Her eyes widened when she saw a small pinkish blush spreading across both of the monkeys' cheeks and it hit her. "Oh, I get it" she said, chuckling to herself.

"And it's best to keep your mouth shut unless you want some of these rare things to break" Sprx threaten while trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"What, wait, what are we talking about again and what do you get" Otto asked.

"Nothing, Otto" Sprx snapped.

"What? I just want to know what she gets now" Otto asked.

"It's nothing" Sprx said, "I'll tell you later ok"

Otto just gave him a blank stare til B spoke up "Do you really want this punching bag" she asked.

The two monkeys nodded "You have no idea" Sprx said.

"Alright, alright, I'll make you a deal" she said.

"What" Sprx asked.

"I'm leaving the city for a week and I need someone to watch over my exotic pet while I'm gone."

"Exotic?" Otto asked.

"Yeah, just watch her for a week and if I don't see one scratch on her when I come back, the punching back is yours for free"

Sprx smiled in disbelief "so let me get this straight, we just have to watch your pet and we get the punching bag for free"

B nodded "pretty much"

"DEAL!" Sprx shouted.

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving tomorrow so I'll drop my pet off at your place"

"Ok"

"Uh . . . don't you need to know where we live" Otto asked.

B and Sprx stared at Otto pitifully "Let me guess, you live in the only super robot in the city right"

"Yeah" Otto said smiling.

B shook her head, but she couldn't stay mad at her favorite monkey. "Now that this is over, get out of my store, it's closing time" she said.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow then" Sprx said, grabbing Otto by the tail and walking out of the store.

They stood outside of the store where Otto asked Sprx a question "Sprx, do you really think Chiro and the others will let us babysit"

"Of course, why wouldn't they. Plus with them around, taking care of a pet will be a piece a cake and soon I'll have Nova's perfect birthday gift and she'll be mine forever"

Otto raised an eyebrow "you really think you can win Nova's heart by giving her the perfect gift"

"Yes" Sprx said happily while taking off on his jet pack.

Otto stood there for a moment to think if Sprx is right about this then what can he do about a gift he could give to Nova.

"Do you know what they say about your situation?"

Otto turns around to see B locking up the store "All is fair in Love and War and if you really love this person there's nothing wrong about fighting to get what you want." she said, that walked away.

Otto flew into the sky still pondering over what to do about Sprx and Nova's perfect gift.

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter two: Sprx and Otto, the Babysitters: The team went on a mission leaving Sprx and Otto to babysit the little pet.**


	2. Sprx and Otto, The Babysitters

**Thanks for the reviews**

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

**Sprx and Otto, the babysitters**

It was the next day when Sprx and Otto receive the news that will ruin Sprx's plan of getting the others to watch over the little pet the teenager is bringing.

"What do you mean we're leaving!" Sprx shouted at the blue monkey.

"Why are you so shock, Sprx? I've been telling you this for over a month now" Gibson said, calmly. "Remember when I was explaining about the new planet I discovered hundreds of miles from here"

Sprx had to think about this one since every time Gibson told the team about something that had to do with science he was too busy singing a song in his head or wondering what was Nova thinking about.

"No" he said, plainly.

Gibson sighed "well then I'll tell you again, there's a new planet, we're going to study it and it will take two days to get there. Is any of this getting through that empty head of yours?"

"You don't have to get so mean about it"

"Well next time pay attention when I'm talking" Gibson said, walking off but Sprx grabbed him by the arm.

"But-but-but we can't leave, not this week!" Sprx said.

"Why not" Gibson asked.

"Because . . . uh . . . uh . . . what about Nova's birthday. It's next week" Sprx said.

"Don't worry, according to my calculations we'll be back in time to throw Nova a party" Gibson said.

(_This is not good, I have to watch over that pet_) Sprx said.

He ran after Gibson to the command center where the others were looking at the large computer screen to plan out the route to the newly discovered planet. "Gibson, please, can't we change this trip to another day" Sprx begged, not caring about the fact everyone else was in the room and the fact that he literally grabbed hold of Gibson's leg.

"Please, please, please"

"Sprx! What is wrong with you and get off my leg" He shouted.

"Is there a reason why you don't want to go, Sprx" Antauri asked.

"Yeah, we've been planning this for a month" Nova said.

"I have a reason but I can't tell you guys" Sprx said.

"Why not, Sprx" Chiro asked.

"Well . . . " Sprx couldn't tell them,that would ruin the surprise and the plan.

Otto was blank for a second then it hit him "oh yeah, I forgot that we have to watch over "B"'s pet for the week" Otto said.

Sprx smack Otto in the back of the head "it was supposed to be a secret" he whispered angrily at Otto.

The rest of the team raised their eyebrows and stood there for a minute til Antauri spoke "What do you mean you two have to watch over someone's pet"

"We promised this girl who owns this store that we will watch over her pet while she left town for a week in exchange she'll-"

Sprx covered Otto's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "That's right, we promised we will watch over her little pet for the week" he finished Otto's sentence and Otto nodded.

Nova raised an eyebrow "why"

"What do you mean why?" Sprx asked.

"I doubt you're doing this for free there's gotta be a catch so what is it" Nova asked.

The red and green monkey looked at each other and tried to think of a new reason.

"Uh . . . She's leaving for a week and we agree to watch over her little pet just to be nice" Otto said.

Nova gave the two monkeys a stern look which means she wasn't buying it. Sprx took a deep breath then sigh "alright, alright, the true is . . . " Sprx started to explain while Otto looked at him, a little shock thinking he was actually going to tell her the truth. "She promised us a big reward when she returns"

"What kind of reward" Chiro asked.

"Junk" Otto blurted out.

"Junk?" The whole team asked at the same time and Sprx couldn't help, but agree with Otto to keep up this pile of lies.

"Yes, she promised us junk we can use to . . . uh . . . build things" Otto said.

Gibson scoffed "hm, is this really the truth or are you just saying this as an excuse to stay home" he asked.

Before the two monkeys could, the alarm went off with the computer shouting "intruder alert" repeatedly. The main computer screen turned on revealing a teenager waiting impatiently next to the Foot Cruiser with a lot of junk in her hands.

"See, we weren't lying, Gibson" Sprx said with a smirk on his face.

Gibson gave Sprx a sour look "well, what are you waiting for? let her in"

Sprx, Otto and Chiro went down to the foot cruiser while the others continue to get ready for the trip and open the hatch to let her in. As soon as they saw the teen, a bag was shoved into Sprx face.

"I'm running late for the bus so pardon my rudeness" B said.

"Hi B" Otto said smiling, but instead of getting a hi back, a large basket was place in his arm. The basket was blue with a light-blue blanket covering up whatever was inside of it. The unexpected weight was too much for Otto that he nearly fell to the floor but Chiro caught him before he could.

"Be careful with her, Otto, she gets really cranky when she's woken up from her nap" B said.

"What's all this stuff" Sprx asked, putting down the heavy bag only to have more stuff being tossed at him.

"That's just supplies to help you take care of her" B said.

The teen looked at Chiro who was just standing there not knowing what to say or do. "Hi Chiro" she said.

"Hi . . . B. . . . " He said "is that short for something"

"No, that's my real name" She said, sarcastically.

Otto was losing his balance again on the basket so Chiro decided to hold it himself. Sprx was still getting things toss at him to the point he gave up catching everything. B looks at her watch and curse "shit, I'm really need to get going so I'll make this short for even**_ you_** could understand." She said.

"Should we write a list" Sprx asked.

She gave him a sour look but continue "Her name is Haya, she's only four months old and must be watch constantly. Make sure you feed her three times a day and she'll eat anything. Give her a bath at night and use the special shampoo I have in the bag, it keeps her fur nice and shining. Her bed time is at 8:00 and she'll sleep after you read her a bed time story. Make sure you play with her because she gets very cranky if she's bored, I suggest taking her to the park or for a walk around the city. Are you getting all of this down?"

"No, that whole writing a list was just a joke" Sprx said.

B's face darkens a bit "Now you listen to me, monkey, Haya is my pride and joy and I swear I come back to see one scratch on her, ONE scratch, not only our deal is off I'll personally make sure you'll be nothing more then twisted scraps of metal after I'm through with you" she warned then smiled "any questions"

The three males stood there too afraid to move then Chiro raised his hand. "Um, how can you talk to my monkeys"

B chuckled "remembered when you fought the Sun Rider for stealing your robot" she asked.

They nodded and she continued "well, after you threw them out to space I found one of their communicators and now I can understand the monkeys too" she said "people would pay top dollar for that at my store but I decided to keep it myself." She looked at her watch again and screamed "crap, at this rate I'll never get to the bus in time"

"Take care of Haya and I'll see you in a week" she said, "bye Haya"

The three continue to stand still til she was clear out of sight. "She's scary" Chiro said.

Otto was shaking "I don't want to be scraps of metal"

"Don't worry Otto, how hard it is to take care of little . . . Haya" Sprx said.

"What is Haya anyway" Chiro asked, looking at the basket.

Sprx and Otto surround the blue basket as Chiro took off the blanket revealing a small little tiger cub who was curled up in a little ball sleeping. She had light bluish far with dark blue strips and a patch of blue mane on the top of her head. What caught their eyes was the large blue gem on her chest that was slightly glowing a gentle blue light.

"Aww, she's cute" Otto said.

"What's with the gem" Chiro asked.

"I don't know but I guess that is why she calls it her exotic pet" Sprx said.

They walked back into the command center to show the others the sleeping cub. Sprx started to mock Gibson again "See" He said, shoving the basket into the blue monkey's face "Now we get to stay "

Gibson sighed "No way, I waited a month to visit the planet and there is no way I'm staying here because of your job"

"Calm down Gibson, we'll let Sprx and Otto stay while the rest of us go on the trip" Chiro said.

"And how are we going to go without the super Robot" he asked.

"I guess we can take the Brain pilot Scrambler" Antauri suggested.

"See problem solve" Sprx said.

"Maybe I should stay as well" Nova said.

"Why, not that I'm complaining" Sprx said.

"Because I don't think you two could handle a little baby cub" Nova said.

"I'm sure they would do just fine Nova" Chiro said.

"Yeah, don't worry about us, Sprx and I can handle it" Otto said with a positive smile.

Nova was still unsure but decided to let it go.

-------------------------------------------

The team stood next to the tubes that will lead them to the Robot's head to say they're good-byes. Nova was the first to go up after telling Sprx and Otto that she'll call to make sure the cub was doing all right.

"Since you two are staying here I have a small list of things you need to do for the robot" Antuari said, handing Sprx the list. "Take care" he said before shooting up the tube.

"Make sure you stay away from my lab" Gibson warned and went up the tube.

"As long as you guys will be here, here some supplies you can get for Nova's party" Chiro said. "Plus this is a good time to find her a present"

"We're way ahead of you Kid" Sprx said.

"See you in a week, bye Chiro" Otto said.

"Bye guys and contact us if you need anything" the boy said then flew up the tube.

The two monkeys looked at the screen and watched the Brain Scrambler disappear into space. Now they were all alone with the little cub for a week. Otto, who was still holding the basket, noticed the cub started stir a bit.

"Hey, I think she's waking up" Otto said, putting the basket on the floor.

They stared at her as she slowly opened her blue eyes and stared at the green and red monkey. Her eyes widened from fear of waking up in a different place.

"Hey there, little one I'm Otto" Otto said.

"And I'm S-" Haya jumped out and scratch Sprx across his face for he could finish and jumped out of the basket, screaming "KIDNAPPERS" before running off.

Sprx screamed in pain and covered his face with his hands while Otto stood there a little shocked from what just happened.

This is going to be a long week . . .

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter three: Adjustment: Sprx and Otto struggles to get Haya under control while she adjust to her new surroundings**.


	3. Adjustment

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay, but like I said in my other story, I was in the process of moving to another state so I couldn't update any of my stories. **

**Also, there is going to be one or two mentions of my other story, Colors of Emotion, since "This is War" takes place after my other story. **

**Second, if you are questioning about the title of this story "This is War" what it really means is that Sprx and Otto are battling over who is better for Nova while fighting another battle over who's in charge with Haya.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Adjustment**

Otto snapped out of his thoughts and ran after the little tiger.

"Haya, Haya, come back" he shouted.

Sprx fell to his knees with his hands still covering his face where she'd scratch him and scream. "My face, my face, I think she'd got my eye" he cried.

Otto looked around the robot but couldn't find Haya anywhere and scratched his head "She couldn't have gotten too far from us" he said to himself and continue looking.

As soon as the green monkey was out of sight, Haya pop out of nowhere and ran back to where Sprx was at. She enters the command center to see Sprx trying to wipe his face but sadly, he was just spreading the little blood that formed from the scratch all over his face. She heard the green monkey coming and spotted the color tubes that were behind Sprx.

As quick as she can, she dashes over to the nearest tube which was the yellow, jumped over Sprx who had no clue she was there and over to the tube. In less then a second she was shot up to Monkeys' room with a large grin on her face.

"Haya" Otto called out while entering the command center again. "Haya, where are you"

"Otto, you idiot, why are you trying to find her when I'm bleeding here" Sprx shouted, with his eyes shut tight.

"Oh yeah, my bad" Otto said, smiling.

"OTTO!" Sprx shouted in a very annoyed tone.

"Can I least find Haya before I treat your wound" Otto asked.

"NO!" Sprx yelled.

* * *

Haya exits the yellow tube and walked over to the six rooms that were side by side in two rows. She stopped next to the green monkey's room and nearly jumped when the hatch suddenly open. She shrugged and let herself in.

The room was filled with metal junk and tools that Haya couldn't even see the floor. B always told her to defeat the enemy you have to know their weaknesses so she had to find something that will give her clues on how to take down her "kidnapers." She looked through on pile of junk after another til finally she reach the green monkey's bed and spotted a small green book sticking out between the mattress.

(_Bingo_) she said, grabbing the small book with her mouth. She let it drop to the floor that cause the book to open to the middle page and started to read it.

* * *

"Sprx, I can't check your face if you don't move your hands" Otto said.

They were in the Med. Room and Sprx was being stubborn about the pain the little tiger inflicted on him. "I think she got my eye, Otto"

"Well, I can't look unless you remove your hands" Otto said.

Sprx sighed and removed his hands revealing four horrible scratches that went across his right side of his face. Otto tired hard not to laugh, thinking if Nova was here she would do all the laughing for him.

"How bad is it" Sprx asked.

Otto swallows "she didn't get your eye but if you want I can wrap a bandage around it as it heals" he said.

"And hide this face, no way" Sprx said, in a cocky tone.

Otto rolled his eyes and tossed him a wet towel "then this will help you stop the bleeding" he said.

As Sprx presses the wet towel gently on is face the alarm went off so they rush over to the command center. They stop dead in their tracks when they saw Haya pressing random buttons and even yanking off levels with her teeth.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing" Sprx shouted.

"Trying to get out of here, what do you think Stupid" Haya growled.

They raised an eyebrow from the harsh and rude tone of voice the cub has as she gave them a very sour look.

"Why, you're staying here while B went out of town" Otto said.

Haya stopped what she was doing and stared Otto "you mean, I wasn't kidnaped" she asked and the pair shook their heads. She growls "Man, she did it to me again" she shouted and stomped her paw down.

The area around them started to shake and a large gust of wind came out of nowhere and push the monkeys down to the floor.

"What did that come from" Otto asked, getting up from the floor.

"You, the one called Otto, you take me home right this minute" Haya demanded, "I told B thousands and thousands of times that I don't need a babysitter. I, Haya, can take care of myself"

"Well too bad, Haya, like it or not, we are your babysitters and you'll be staying here for a whole week" Sprx said.

"Don't make me scratch out your eye, Sparky" Haya said.

Sprx's face darkens "what did you call me"

"You heard me, Sparky, I called you Sparky, do you have a problem with that S-p-a-r-k-y" Haya said, spitting out the last letters. "Now take me home. I **refuse** to live in a tin can with robot idiots."

"You can't leave" Otto said, "you have to stay here til B comes back"

"And don't you dare call me that name or else-"

"Or else what, Sparky" Haya asked, "you gonna beat me up, yet I do recall you need me for the reward you want from B"

Sprx started to blush "So I guess you "letter" owner told you about the deal"

Haya laughed "Of course not, I found that out by myself and a few other things as well." Haya grins, showing her small bright white fangs. "It's a good way to use as a weakness"

"I don't like that smile, Sprx" Otto whispered. "She knows something we don't"

"Duh, she knows about the deal" Sprx whispered back.

"Hello, back to me" Haya said.

The two monkeys looked down at Haya as she continues. "Since I have to stay here in this dump there is something you need to know. If you want things to run smoothly between us, you two will do whatever I say" Haya order.

"Wait, that can't be right, we're the babysitters" Otto said.

"That's what the other babysitters said and they ended up in the hospital" Haya said, "They didn't have any clue what I'm capableof when it comes to my powers"

Sprx started to laugh "you, a puny baby cub has powers, don't make me laugh"

Otto saw the angry look in Haya's eyes as her gem started to glow "Sprx, I wouldn't"

"Shut up Otto" Sprx said then turned his attention to Haya. "Now you listen to me, there is no way I'm going back on this deal and there is no way I'm letting you boss me around so you going to stop all this nonsense and be a good little cub so I can get my reward" Sprx said.

Haya growled and stomped her paw on the floor again causing the area around them to shake again follow by a gust a wind. The monkeys fell to the floor again and Haya laughed.

"Sprx, I don't think she's a normal little cub" Otto said, getting up.

"Of course not Moron" Haya said, "My name is Haya, I came from Planet Gem and I'm a rare breed that B fought so hard to claim. The gem on my chest is the source of all my powers which are speed and wind and I'm sorry to say this but my gem is worth more then your crummy lives"

"That's it, I had enough of you mouth" Sprx said, walking over to the cub who stood her ground.

"One scratch and you're scraps of metal, remember" Haya said.

Sprx stopped dead in his tracks and Haya laughed "Like I said, obey my every command and this week will go by ok and we will all be happy" she said.

"Never, I'm not taking orders from a brat like you" Sprx said. "And that goes double with Otto"

"It does" Otto said, dumbfounded.

"Otto" Sprx growled.

"Oh, then yeah, that goes double with me" Otto said, puffing up his chest.

Haya rolled her eyes "Ok, you been warned" she said, then suddenly disappeared.

"Where did she go" Otto asked.

Sprx looked around only to be push down when Haya jumped onto his head then landed on the floor. As Sprx got up from the floor again Haya open up a little yellow book and started to read a page.

"Dear Diary, today I noticed "So-So" staring at me again like as if I never noticed him doing that before. I feel bad for "So-So" because he's nice and all but I really love "So-So." I really wish I can tell him but I don't want to break his heart."

"What the hell are you reading" Sprx asked.

Haya grinned and holds up the book that read "Nova's Diary" "Isn't it great to have the power to speed, you can do research a lot faster"

Sprx and Otto went pale as they stared at the little yellow book. "That's really Nova's diary" Sprx asked.

Haya nodded "And boy, she doesn't leave anything out, she talks about the days battling Skeleton King, about her friends . . . her crushes" She said.

"Crushes" Sprx beamed.

"By the look on your ugly face you think she's talking about you, huh" Haya asked.

"Well duh, who else would she be talking about since everyone knows I'm the only one who loves her"

Otto started to sweat and he noticed Haya staring at him with a grin then look back at Sprx "Nova was right on page 23, you really are the dumb monkey" Haya said, "you have no idea what's right in front of you"

"Huh" Sprx said in confusion.

"Oh and if I were you, I would stop with the love poems you wrote, you have no talent whatsoever" Haya said.

"What poems, what the hell are you talking about" Sprx asked.

Haya rolled her eyes and disappeared again and in a flash return and threw two books down in front of them. One red book and one green book with their pages wide open.

"Those poems in your little red book" She said, "No talent whatsoever"

"You . . . little . . . monster" Sprx shouted, shaking in angry while the cub just grin from this amusement.

Sprx was about to grab her and find a cage or something to lock the cub in when his eyes caught his attention to the page in the green book. "Hey, isn't this Otto's" he asked.

Otto grew very nervous and started to search for the nearest exit. "Just a little proof that you're not the only one who likes the yellow monkey and also she does talk about him too a lot in her diary.

"She does" Otto beamed then quickly covered his mouth from his little slip.

It finally hit Sprx and he slowly turned his head over to Otto. "You love her too"

Otto started to sweat big time. "No, of course not, why would I like someone as beautiful and smart as Nova" He said then realize what he just said. "Oops"

"Is that the reason you're helping with this little brat" Sprx asked, getting a little angrier.

Otto couldn't hide it anymore. "Yes, you're not the only one who wanted to get her that gift but of course it was too expensive" Otto confessed . "You would think after that thing with those robot bugs you would figure out that you're not the only one who loves Nova"

"Those were the stones' fault"

"Wrong" Otto shouted.

"Oh I get it now, you think getting her the gift will win her heart" Sprx asked then laughed "HA, that is my plan and I'm not going to let you or Haya ruin it for me"

"I think she could do better than some flirt with more dirty thoughts in his mind then anything else" Otto said.

"At least I have a mind, your brain is smaller then the screws you use to build your machines." Sprx said.

"At least I work, you do nothing but lie around til Nova yells at you to wake up and get to work" Otto said.

"That just proves Nova pays attention to ME, and that proves she loves ME instead of YOU"

"That doesn't prove anything but the fact that you're lazy, SPARKY" Otto said.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT" Sprx shouted.

Otto glared at him "Sssssppppppaaaaarrrrrrkkkkkkyyyyy" He said in slow motion.

"YOU'RE DEAD" Sprx shouted and tackle Otto to the ground.

Haya watches as the two started fighting while yelling at each other about whom Nova loves more. Otto bit Sprx's tail as Sprx yanks on Otto's antenna on his head. Haya shook her head and walked away while holding Nova's diary to explore this tin can the monkeys call home.

(_This would've never happened if they just listen to my every command) _Haya said to herself.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Birthday Cake Disaster: Sprx and Otto's fight heats up when they took Haya out to find Nova's birthday cake. **


	4. Birthday Cake Disaster

**B: Are you really the devil's sister, Haya. **

**Haya: How the heck should I know, you're the one who created me. Why couldn't you make me a sweet little Oc character like Isis.**

**Isis: Hey!**

**B: I'm just asking because that's what the reviewers said. **

**Sprx: (_popping out of no where_) plus you would be mean too if you were scratch in the face and had to babysit that monster (_pointing at Haya_)**

**Haya: (_to B_) I really don't like him. **

**B: (_sighs_) can we we just go on to the next chapter, please. Also, thank you so much for the reviews. enjoy the next chapter...Sprx, Isis, what the heck are you twodoing here anyway?

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Birthday Cake Disaster**

Haya returned to the command center to find her so call babysitters lying on the floor after an hour worth of yelling and fighting. Each of them was badly injured, Sprx had two black eyes, scratches, and bite marks on his tail, legs and with a piece of thin metal torn a little from his arm. Otto had the same thing with bruises and from the looks of it the red and green book she'd found were torn in pieces by the way the room covered in torn pieces of paper. They were lying five feet away from each other while trying to relax their breathing.

She walked over to them and shook her head. "All this for a girl, you guys make me sick" she said.

Sprx lifted his head a little to catch a glimpse at the cub still holding on to Nova's dairy.

(_That little monster_) he thought (_she has everything I need to know ifNova loves me and not Otto and she's too evil to share the goods_)

He stared at Otto who was facing the other way. (_No doubt he's probably wondering what Nova wrote about him but he's too stupid and thick headed to get it to his head that he has no chance with her. Yeah, that's probably what he is thinking about_)

(_I can't believe I bit Sprx on his tail, GO ME!_) Otto thought. (_My face hurts_)

"If you two are done lying around and feeling sorry for yourself it's time for my afternoon walk" Haya said.

"Go away" Sprx said, he was in too much pain to move.

Before Haya could say a word, the main computer started beeping.

"Incoming message from Nova"

"NOVA!" Sprx and Otto shouted as they got up from the floor and race over to the computer.

Haya watches as they fought over who gets to push the button to talk to Nova first. Sprx smashed Otto's tail with his foot causing Otto to scream and jump around in pain. Sprx presses the bottom and put on his biggest grin. "Hi, Nova"

Nova popped onto the computer screen. "Sprx, what in the world happened to you" she said, noticing his injuries.

"What do you mean by that, my dear" he asked.

Otto pushed Sprx out of the way. "Hi Nova, how's everything in space"

"Fine, I guess but serious what's going on and why are you two beat up"

Sprx tried to push Otto out of the way but Otto stood his ground. "Funny story" Sprx said.

"It should be since we've only been gone for two hours and you two are already a mess" she said.

"We were doing a. . . . um . . . training practice" Otto said.

"What, you two were training, what about the cub" Nova said, furiously. "Don't tell me you two forget you have a responsibility to take care of"

"Don't worry, Nova, the little monster can take care of herself" Sprx said.

"Oh really, then I'm sure you told her to chew on the computers wires " she said, sarcastically.

The two looked to the left and spotted Haya pulling out wires out of the computer with her teeth. The wires snapped and they heard a big explosion from outside.

"Otto, don't tell me those were connected to the missiles in the fist rockets" Sprx said.

"No, I'm pretty sure they were"

They look at Nova's sour face then she rolled her eyes and sigh. "Oh yeah, Gibson wants to talk you real quick" she said.

The two didn't get a chance to say good-bye to Nova when Gibson walked onto the screen's view and noticed the condition they were in.

"I don't even want to know what happened to you two and I don't to hear you blaming it on the cub either" he said.

"Nice to see you too, Gibson" Sprx said, sarcastically.

"I don't need your sarcasm right now Sprx, I've just call to see if everything is still intact when we left"

"Well, the cub is tearing out the wires right now" Otto said.

They heard another explosion in the back ground and Otto and Sprx just grinned. "I think those were the missiles from the foot cruisers" Otto said, still smiling.

Sprx smack his forehead and Gibson cleared his throat. "Well, I guess you can add that to the list of chores Antauri gave you" He said, chuckling a little.

The computer started beeping again. "Incoming call from "B"

"Ok, Gibson, we'll get through that list. Bye" Sprx said, pressing a button.

"Wait, I'm not finish-" Gibson shouted but the computer switch to the other screen.

B popped up on the computer screen. "Hey there from space" she said. "Boy what happened to you two"

Before Otto and Sprx could say a word, Haya jumped in front of them and push them away. "How dare you leave me again with complete strangers, are you insane!" Haya shouted at her owner.

B rolled her eyes. "Oh knock it off Haya, I've been telling about this trip for weeks and I needed a babysitter"

Haya chuckled "no, no, these are not babysitters, this is not a nice house. You've left me with a narcissist moron and a clueless idiot that happen to be robot rats living in a tin can!" she shouted.

"We're right here you know" Sprx said, standing a few feet away from the cub.

"Who's the clueless idiot" Otto wondered and scratch his head.

"That was the best I can do at the last minute, Haya, live with it" B said.

"How can I live like this, they don't know what I eat or what I need to keep my looks nice and clean" Haya shouted. "I REFUSE TO LIVE HERE FOR A WEEK"

"Haya, Shut up!" B shouted. "I left instructions for your babysitters-"

"Not to mention a threat" Sprx whispered to himself.

"To read and help take care of you" B said, "did you at least give them a chance before you beaten the living snot out of them" she asked, referring to the monkeys' injuries.

"Oh that, no, they did that to themselves after I pointed out that they had something in common that deals with something "Yellow'"

B started laughing, "is that true" she asked Sprx and Otto.

Sprx and Otto look away from each other and stare at the ground. "Sprx, I couldn't believe you didn't figure that out, it was as clear as the red color on your fur that Otto likes the yellow monkey too." she laughed.

"That's not funny" Sprx shouted, "Your little "pride and joy" stole our journals and read them out loud"

"More like mushy diaries full of sick fantasies and bad grammar" Haya said.

Sprx growled at the cub who was just smirking and tightening her hold on Nova's dairy.

"Anyway, the reason I called is because I've forgot to tell you about Haya's powers" B said.

"Too late for that" Sprx snapped.

"Quit interrupting me, monkey" B shouted.

"Why, I get the feeling you didn't tell us about Haya's evil personality just to see how desperate we are for the gift" Sprx said.

"Sprx, I wouldn't-"

"Shut up Otto, adults are talking" Sprx said getting Otto annoyed.

"So you want to play like that huh, fine then" B said, "I'm leaving the decision of whether you two get the prize or not to Haya. Good luck with that Sprx and Otto" B laughed and turn off the transmission.

"I hate you Sprx" Otto said, bitterly.

Haya smirked. "It looks like Nova's birthday present rest in my paws now," she said. "Now if you two are done fighting, I'm ready for my walk" Haya said.

After cleaning up the wounds and taking a couple of aspirins for the pain, Otto dug around in the bags to find the instructions B left that would help them take care of Haya. The instructions turned out to be a one hundred page book that told them everyone from what she eats to which bow she likes to wear when going for a walk.

While Otto reads the book Sprx was having a hard time trying to make Haya wear her collar and leash.

"NO, you moron, today is Tuesday, I want the purple leash and collar and bownot the RED." she screamed.

"What's the different, just hold still and stop screaming in my damn ear!" Sprx said.

"I...WANT . . . PURPLE" Haya shouted and started jumping up and down.

Sprx was hit with a couple of strong gust of winds. "I want the purple leash and collar and my purple bow!"

"YOU WILL WEAR WHATEVER I GET OUT OF THE STUPID BAG" Sprx shouted at her.

Haya growled and tripped Sprx with her tail and started screaming again. Sprx covered his ears as Otto calmly walked over to Haya and without even putting the book down, strap on the purple collar and leash and tie the bow on her tail.

"All set" Otto said.

"At least Clueless knows what he is doing" Haya said.

"You're up to something are you" Sprx asked with narrow eyes.

Otto just smile. "Maybe"

They exit the Robot and started walking around in the city. Otto thought since they were out here they might as well get the supplies they needed to Nova's birthday party. Actually he was talking to Haya since he refuse to say a word to Sprx. Sprx knew Otto was up to something and was probably plotting the same plan he was. If he gets on the little monster's good side, maybe she will tell what Nova wrote in her diary about him. Yet to Sprx, it's hard to be nice to someone who was this unbearable.

"Hey look, the cake and ice cream store" Otto said to Haya.

"Why are we stopping here, I need my two hours of exercise to keep me healthy and-"

Sprx tugged on the leash so hard she choked on her last word and dragged her inside. The smell of sweet cakes and pies fill their noses as they walked over to where all the cakes were display. Haya sat down and couldn't stop coughing from the sudden leash choke.

"Which cake should I get for her" Sprx asked himself then smile when he saw the cake he wanted.

"Hey Otto" Sprx said.

Otto turned his head only to have a cake nearly shoved right into his face. "What do you think of Nova's birthday cake, yellow cake with RED strawberry swirls in it. A perfect combination don't you think"

(_I see where you're going with ths_) Otto thought and grabbed a cheesecake. "I think Nova would like a yellow cheesecake with slice GREEN kiwis on top. It's more sweeter and breath taking"

"No, the cheesecake is sweet and breath taking, the green kiwis are a stupid fruit for it. It would look better with RED strawberries" Sprx said.

"I'm sick of you calling the GREEN kiwis stupid" Otto raised his voice.

"Well, it's too bad but the truth hurts" Sprx said.

"Guys, chill, it's just a piece of cake and pie" Haya shouted

"SHUT UP" They both screamed at her.

"Well too bad for you, the cake you're getting for Nova is ruin" Otto shouted.

"What do you mean, the cake-"

Otto shoved Sprx's face into the cake and pushed him away from him. Sprx slipped on the spilled icing and fell flat to the floor with the cake still on his face.

"That's for calling me stupid" Otto said.

Haya started laughing as Sprx sat up and let the cake slide off his face and fall into his lap. He wiped the cake out of his face and Haya literally saw steam coming out of the red monkey's head.

"You'll pay for that" Sprx said, unleashing one of his magnets and pointed at Otto.

Metal trays that were holding samples of cupcakes and pieces of cakes started to shake behind Otto. Otto turned around to see where the rattling noise was coming from only to have the trays slammed right into his face and chest. The impact made Otto drop the kiwi cheesecake and being blinded by the smear cake he accidently stepped on it.

Sprx stared laughing when another cake hit in the face again followed by another one.

"Eat that Sprx!" Otto shouted.

Sprx grabbed the first thing he can reach with his hand and grabbed a hand full of icing and threw it at Otto. A few pieces of cake nearly hit Haya's well groom fur and that was her cue to leave before it gets really messy. Haya quietly sneaked out of the store while the two monkeys gave each other a stare down. (_Let round two begin_) Haya thought as she exits the store. "Ding, ding"

As soon as the door close behind her, the sound of metal clashing with metal and Sprx cursing up a storm. Haya races to the window where large globs of icing were hitting the window. Haya as well as the people who were just passing by duck when green saws crash through the window and was pull back. More cake and pie were thrown and hitting people outside the store.

(_Where's the Manger in all this_) Haya thought.

As if she could see the future, she heard a scream and looked inside to see the Manger literally tearing her hair out. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING TO MY STORE" she screamed, while grabbing a wooden broom. Sprx and Otto's fight broke off when the woman swatted Sprx across the face with the broom then smack Otto in the back.

"YOU TERRIBLE MONKEYS, GET OUT OF MY STORE, GET OUT, GET OUT!" she screamed.

Otto caught a break to grab the only cake that wasn't destroyed when the lady slipped and fell right on her butt. They exit the store in a hurry with Sprx grabbing Haya's leash and causing her to choke again as they ran as far away from the store as they can.

They turned a corner that lead them into an alley and stop to catch their breaths. Haya started coughing again as she tried to loosen the grip on her collar. She stared at the two with a grim look and cleared her throat. "I can't believe you destroyed a store over as tupid cake"

Otto looked at the cake he held in his hands while Sprx gave Haya a cold look. "Have you two ever thought about buying both cakes instead of throwing them at each other or are you two that stupid" She asked.

"Shut up" Sprx said. "At least I got her a cake"

"No you don't" Otto said.

"You're not getting the credit for the cake, Otto!" Sprx shouted.

Otto gave him a sour look and held up the cake so he can read what it said on it. Sprx's jaw dropped when the cake read "Happy Mother's Day" in pink icing. Sprx felt like he wanted to scream and cry but didn't want to do that in front of Otto and the cub so instead he started hitting his head on the wall.

While Sprx banged his head on the wall and Otto sat there in self-pity, Haya was calculating the number of fights her babysitters have been in.

Two fights both ending in a draw.

(_I wonder when round three will take place_) she thought.

* * *

**B: Haya you should really lighten up on the insults.**

**Sprx: Yeah**

**Haya: (to Sprx) what are you doing here, only B, Isis and metalk between the chapters so go away. **

**Sprx: make me. **

**Sprx/Haya: (_glares at each other_) **

**B: It looks like Sprx will be with us for a while.**

**Chapter Five: Picky Eater: Otto and Sprx take a break from their fighting when Haya started getting hungry.**

**Please Review**


	5. Picky Eater

**B: (_still noticing Haya and Sprx giving each other the stare down_) are you two going to do this throughout the whole story. **

**Sprx: depends, how long is the story?**

**B: I'm not telling that would ruin the surprise. **

**Haya: I'll stop when he leaves. **

**Sprx: and I'll stop when she's nicer to me. **

**B: (_sighs_) thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm so happy that you all like my story. Great, now I feel like crying again.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Picky Eater**

Stares and snickering was all Haya would hear and see from the people as she was dragged down the busy sidewalk of the city with two, cake-covered, monkeys. An average person or in this case monkey would think twice before walking out in public before washing up. Yet she forgot that she was dealing with two morons, one that was holding the cake and the other one carrying her leash and nearly choking her to death a couple of times.

"Where are we going now" Haya asked, while trying not to step in the globs of cake that were spilling of the floor from the monkeys.

None of them bother to answer; they were just walking in silence and looking away so they wouldn't look at each other.

"When are we going home" she asked.

"We need to make on last stop" Sprx said.

"And what is that" she asked.

The two monkeys stopped in front of a store call "Party Supplies," "We need to get some decorations for Nova's surprised party" Otto said.

They were about to go inside till Haya blocked the door. "What now" Sprx asked.

"As much as I hate you two, I don't want another fight going on so I suggest one of you stay outside while the other get the decorations" Haya said. (_Plus, I would hate to have people point at me for being with the idiots that destroyed but the Cake and Decorations store_) she thought.

"Ok, Ok, I'll go get the decorations" Otto said.

"Why you" Sprx asked.

"Because you're holding Haya" Otto said, placing the cake down on the floor and went inside.

Sprx lean against the wall and stared at Haya with an evil glare. "What?" Haya shouted

"I'm watching you" He said, "I have a feeling you're up to something"

"You really are dumb for thinking that" Haya said, "I not planning anything evil"

"I know you are" Sprx said.

"I'm not" she said.

"Do I look that stupid to you" he asked.

Haya didn't know weather to laugh or answer that question instead she said. "Why must you make things hard for me, but if you insist I'm up to something then I might as well be" she said.

Her gem started to glow and Haya ran in a circle around Sprx so fast Sprx didn't have time to react. Haya stopped and laughed when Sprx's legs and hands were tied together with her leash. Haya yanks the collar off of her which pulled the leash and made Sprx fall flat on his face.

"Serves you right" Haya said, walking off.

Sprx growled "Haya, get back here and untie me"

Haya ignored him and went inside the store to find Otto getting yelled at for getting cake all over the decorations. Of course since Otto couldn't understand what the guy was saying he just stood there with a blank look on his face. Haya ran past Otto and the store owner and spotted the red Fire Alarm.

She smirked.

"Hey, Clueless" Haya shouted.

Otto and the Store owner turned their heads to Haya who smiled. "Blame this on Sprx" she said, pulling the Fire Alarm with her tail. In a flash, Haya was out of the store before the alarm started to beep and before a single drop of water from the sprinklers on the roof could hit the floor.

When Haya exits the store, the door hit Sprx in the head as he was still trying to get up from the floor. Haya sat next to Sprx who was giving her another glare as he claw over to her. "Untie me, NOW!" He said.

"Did you even think for one second you could have used your jet pack to untie the rope" Haya asked.

Before Sprx could realize that the cub just caught him in his own stupidity, Otto bust out of the door which causes the door to hit Sprx again, soak and wet with a few things in his arms.

Otto looked down at the annoyed Sprx that was tied up then at Haya. "Why did you pull the fire alarm" he asked.

"I thought it would be a good way to wash off the cake" she said smiling.

"Well it did, but now the store is ruin and this is all the decoration I could save" Otto said.

"Hello, I'm still tied up here" Sprx said, who was rubbing his head from the pounding headache he now has.

"I wish I can Sprx but I have to carry the cake and the decorations so I can't untie you" Otto said.

(_They're all against me_) Sprx thought.

* * *

It took a couple of minutes to begged Haya to untie Sprx's legs only to have the red monkey chase after her all the way back to the Robot. When they got home, Haya took off again but Sprx and Otto didn't bother to go find her again. 

After cleaning up from the cake fight, Sprx went sat in his round chair in the command center, hoping to take a nap while Otto continues reading B's book of instructions on the other side of the command center. The two monkeys still couldn't look at each other and it seems like hours went by without one of them saying a word.

Sprx wanted to go to his room and rest more comfortable but he wanted to be close by whenever Nova decided to call again. He looked over at Otto who had back turn and still reading the book and wonders if he was thinking the same thing. Then he thought about where Haya went off to and wonders if she still has Nova's Diary in her paws.

His thoughts and rest were interrupted when someone he knew very well scratched him on his leg. Sprx nearly jumped out of his chair from the pain and looked down to see Haya staring at him with a sour look. "What do you want now" he asked.

"I'm hungry" she said.

"Then go eat" Sprx said.

Haya growled "I'm hungry" she said a little firmer.

"I heard you, then go eat" he said, getting up from the ground and looking at the scratch mark on his leg.

A huge gust a wind blew into his face causing him to fall down again. "I'm _HUNGARY_, _FEED_ me" Haya demanded.

Sprx got up from the floor again and sighed. "Ok, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't care I want food" Haya said.

"Otto, did you read anything in that stupid book about what she eats" Sprx asked.

"B said she'll eat anything" Otto said, getting up from the floor.

"I'm hungry" Haya shouted.

"We know so shut up" Sprx said, walking over to the kitchen with Otto and Haya following.

Haya sat down at the table while Sprx walked over to Otto. "Does that book tell us what her favorite food is" He whispered.

"No" Otto said.

"Well that doesn't help us much" Sprx said, "No doubt she's going to give us a hard time as well"

"This might help, it says she eats a meal and dessert" Otto said.

"That didn't help, but no matter" Sprx said, staring at Haya who was still holding Nova's diary like a shield. Otto noticed Sprx staring at the same thing he was staring at.

"You know if we're really, really, really nice to her, she might give up Nova's diary with no harm" Otto said.

"You just want to read it to see who "So-So" is" Sprx said.

"Isn't that what you want too" Otto asked.

Sprx glared at Otto and looked away from the embarrassment of the fact that Otto was actually right. "Ok, you do the meal and I'll take care of the dessert" Sprx said.

"Ok" Otto said.

Otto walked over to Haya who was reading a page in Nova's book and put on a big smile, "So what can Uncle Otto make you for dinner, little Haya" He asked.

Haya stared at Otto, calmly closed the book and put it down. "Are you a tiger" she asked.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you are a tiger" she asked again.

"No, I thought I was monkey" he said.

"Ok, if you're not a tiger there is no way you and I are related so there is no way you're one of my uncles" she said.

Otto has to be nice so he just swallows whatever little pride he had in him and said. "Sorry"

"No problem Clueless, and for the last time, I'm hungry"

Otto quickly turned around and walked away before the little cub could say another word. While Sprx searches the kitchen for something sweet to feed Haya, Otto was fixing up one of his favorite dishes, Spaghetti and meatballs (_**A/N: **My favorite meal as well. Yum_) . After twenty minutes of cooking and burning himself a couple of times, he was finished and severe Haya a plate. Otto put on another fake smile and place the plate on the table next to the cub.

She sniffed it two times then pouted. "This stinks"

Otto raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with it"

"More noddles" she asked.

Otto was stunned that he wasn't called stupid or clueless again so he took the plate and added more noddles to it. He placed the plate back on the table (_with extra noddles_) but Haya started pouting again.

"Less meatballs" she said.

Otto again took the plate and took a few meatballs out and gave it back to Haya.

"More sauce" she said.

He added more sauce.

"More noddles and sauce"

He added more noddles and sauce.

"Less noddles"

He scoops some of the noddles out of the plate.

"More sauce and meatballs" she said.

He added more sauce and meatballs.

"Too much sauce!" she said.

He spooned out some sauce as his patience was getting thin.

"More meatballs" she said.

He added more meatballs as his body started shaking in angry.

"More sauce and noddles" she said.

After ten minutes the very tire Otto places the plate on the table next to Haya.

Haya smiles. "Ah, perfect" she said, then swatted the plate into Otto's face and pouted. "I hate spaghetti and meatballs"

Otto just stood there and calmly wiped the noddles and sauce out of his face then spit out a couple of meatballs from his mouth. "How about I just call B and ask her what you like to eat"

"It won't work" Haya said, while Sprx started preparing her a dessert.

"Why not" Otto asked, wiping the sauce off his face with a towel.

"Because she's on a mission" she said.

"Riiiiight, a mission" Sprx said.

"I'm not lying, you Idiot, she went to space because she's trying to find her grandfather" she said.

"Grandfather?" Otto asked.

"Yeah, he was some looney who turned himself into a robot and went by a different name. Anyway, a couple of years ago he left and started this huge collection of junk in space till these short freaks that came in different colors destroyed it and then he was capture by other robots and B hasn't seen him since. Finally she got a tip on where he might be and she took off to go save him." She said.

"Fascinated story" Sprx said, sarcastically.

"It sounds familiar" Otto said.

"But why am I telling you all this, I'M HUNGRY" Haya shouted at the top of her lungs.

After forcing herself to eat a few meatballs it was another hour before dessert was served. She stare at Sprx with a sour face as he handed her a medium size blueberry milkshake. A very watery blueberry milkshake.

Sprx force himself to smile and happily said "I hope you like the blueberry milkshake I made." he said.

"Well, it's obvious as heck that you have no idea how to cook whatsoever" she said.

"Hey, I make great food" Sprx said, trying not to raise his voice.

"Yeah right" Haya said, "I mean look at this poor excuse of a milkshake. B uses milk not faucet water like you did, B uses ice cream to give it the thickness and she always use real blueberries not that artificial crap like you did. And she also-"

"I'M NOT B, ALL RIGHT!" Sprx shouted at the top of his lungs while slamming his hands down on the table that cause to the shake to tip over.

"Whoa" Otto said.

Haya calmly fixed up her blue mane and wiped her face with her arm and said, "Of course you're not B, for one thing she loves me more then life itself and she always makes sure I'm happy and healthy not like you, you dirty minded, narcissist moron."

Sprx sighed and places his head down on the table in self-pity while muttering to himself, "Only six more days, only six more days, only six more days" . . .

* * *

**Please Review**. 

**Can you figure out whose B's grandfather is?**

**Plus, what do you guys think of my new penname?**


	6. Claws VS Saws

**MQB (_Miss Queen B_): Since people think I'm making Sprx mean or not cutting him some slack, I'm letting him take a breather from my little "Angel"**

**Sprx: (_sarcastically_) aww, you're too kind, B**

**MQB: (_gives Sprx a very sour look_) **

**Haya: So that means Otto is the prime victim. **

**MQB: for this chapter at least. **

**Haya: (_nodding_) **

**MQB: Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone and those who chose Scrapperton as the answer from the question in the last chapter are correct. More information about this will be included in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Claws VS Saws**

While Sprx went off to the Med. Bay to get some aspirins for his pounding headache that wouldn't go away, Otto went to the command center to make a quick phone call. Haya said he couldn't reach B because she was on her "mission" but Otto just wanted to see if the little tiger cub is lying or not.

(_For any information contact me at this number_) Otto read in B's instruction book and dial the number on the computer.

B popped up on the giant screen. "B's speaking"

"Hi B. . . . what are you doing" Otto asked.

B was wearing nothing but black with her black hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She was putting together a strange device that look like a giant gun. "I'm getting ready for my mission"

"Oh" he said, (_so Haya was telling the truth)_ he thought.

"Yeah, this thing I'm putting together is "The Flamethrower 4000," a one of a kind machine gun and a very collectable item" she said, smiling.

"Why do you need something that dangerous on your mission" he asked.

"To teach those Robotic scraps not to mess with my family" She said, "This will melt them down and reduce to nothing more then melted metal"

Otto didn't know whether to be amazed that the girl has the ability to build such a device or to be deeply horrified since she can easily use that against Sprx and him.

"Anyway, how's my baby Haya" She asked.

"Um . . . she's doing good . . . somewhat . . . we just fed her a couple of hours ago" Otto said, "I just call to tell you that everything is going great, super great, she's a little angel" he lied.

"Hmm" B said, rasing an eyebrow then look at her watch. "Well, it's almost 7:30 and if you look on page 43, paragraph four, it clearly state that it's time for Haya's bath" she said.

Otto flipped the pages to page 43 and look down at paragraph four and sure enough she was right.

"Now this is where it gets a little tricky, Haya doesn't like baths that much so try not to mention the word, ok" she said. "And make sure you use the special shampoo and conditioner I have in the bag"

"Ok" Otto said.

"Good, well, I've better go, I'm just an hour away from destroying a planet" she said "I hope these land mines work" She laughed and disconnect the transmission.

Otto started to sweat from this undeniable fear he had, "I don't want to be scraps of metal" he said.

This was bit of a pickle for the green monkey, B said Haya doesn't like baths so how is he going to give her one without getting scratch in the eye like Sprx did. After a few minutes, Otto had an idea and sneak over to the nearest bathroom without Haya noticing. He grabbed Haya's bag on the way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

He filled the tub with water with bubbles, took out the shampoo and conditioner B told him to use and ran out of the bathroom to go get Haya. His plan was to somehow trick the cub to take the bath then sent her off to bed. But first to make sure she didn't suspect him and his plan, he has to catch her off guard.

Otto walked over to the kitchen to clean up the mess Sprx made after he tipped the milkshake over. He was a little annoyed because the red monkey took off, cursing about having the worst luck in the world without cleaning up the milkshake. He spotted Haya still at the table reading Nova's diary and for some reason hasn't caused any trouble since that dinner event a few hours ago.

Otto closed his mouth tightly, he didn't want to say anything or even make a sound so he wouldn't be called stupid, idiot or his new nickname, Clueless. He nervously walked over to the kitchen counter, grabbed a towel then slowly walked over to the table and started wiping up the milkshake mess. His black charcoal eyes wouldn't stop staring at the blue little cub whose face was buried deep into the little yellow book.

"Are you scared of me" Haya said, in a rather calm tone of voice.

Otto nearly jumped from the cub's voice piercing through the quiet air. He stared at Haya who didn't take her face out of the book. "You shouldn't be scared of me, I mean, for crying out loud, you save the city from monsters every single day and yet your teeth are chattering at the sound of my voice." she said.

(_She has a point_) Otto thought.

Otto stayed quiet as he continued cleaning up the mess on the table.

"You know my owner, B, never really had a wonderful childhood" Haya said.

This caught Otto off guard big time from Haya changing the subject all of a sudden. Again he didn't say a word as he ponders over what she is up too . . . again.

"First of all, B grew up despising the name her "lovely" parents gave her when she was born. When you're a person who loves rare, priceless, valuable things the name Bronze isn't really worth much." She said, licking her paw and turning to the next page in the diary. "As she grew up, her parents would leave for weeks or months at a time to travel and explore the dark depths of space, but Bronze didn't mind or so she said because that meant her grandfather would come and babysit her while they were gone. Bronze loves her grandfather very much and he always showers her with gifts and different kinds of collections. Always showing her what's priceless and what's not.

Otto just stared at the little cub while wiping the table down slowly. He was getting a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling.

"Sadly, when she was twelve, her grandfather left to out of space to build the biggest collection in the universe. Bronze was a little upset because she didn't see him for about a year and when she did she found himself a whole different person or robot should I say. Even though the new "look" freak out her parents, Bronze didn't care because she could still spend time with him." Haya said. "But after Bronze turned seventeen, her grandfather told her he could no longer see her again and when she asked why he said he was going to work with someone called . . . what was it . . . the Bone King . . . anyway, Bronze was crushed big time but before he left he bought her a small store, her own business, just for her and a promise to see her again . . . one day."

Haya was calm, her eyes were narrow as she turns the page in the yellow book. "Everything was going somewhat well when B heard about six colorful freaks destroying her Grandfather's collection and may be responsible for his disappearance. She never figured out who those people were as she started searching him and getting any information she can on where he might be at. Finally, about a month ago, she receives a tip by no other then her grandfather himself." She said, "A small little, rusty robot flew to our store with a note saying he was capture and held prison by robo-things. She swore to herself that she will find him and take care of those who mess with her grandfather."

Otto flinches again when Haya stares straight into his eyes with such evil while grinning so widely that the tips of her white fangs were showing again. "Why am I telling you this all of a sudden" she asked, "Maybe, you should read a page in your little yellow friend's book"

Haya slid the book across the now-clean table over to Otto and without showing the anxiety and the excitement that he and not Sprx was about to read a page in Nova's diary, looked down at the written page.

_Dear Diary, _

_Everything was going great today until Sprx disappeared during portal duty when he decided to go out into space. After tracing down to his last location we've discovered that he was on this huge piece of junk that was full of metal and other things. After getting there miserably and nearly getting killed by big red robots, we met this one robot call Scrapperton and by the way he looks and what Chiro told us about him, he was a freak in every single way. It was hard to believe that robot was actually human some time ago. That thing actually called that junky place his kingdom, freak. Otto was all excited visiting this place because of all the metal and gadgets. I got really mad when he stole my as well as the other's weapon, leaving us handless expect for Sprx. He got HUMAN HANDS and man, that freak all of us out. To make things short, that freak show used our weapons against us, but Chiro manages to get out weapons back and we managed to beat Scrapperton by destroying his so call "Kingdom" and never saw him again. _

_Nova_

_P.S Man, those hands were weird, I still can't believe Sprx's saved them. _

Before Otto could turn the next page, the book slammed shut right on his nose. He quickly yanked his nose out of the book and covered it with his metal hands. He stared at Haya who was grinning a very evil, devilish grin and he could've sworn her shadow had horns on the top of her head.

"It was you"

"Me?" Otto asked.

"Yeah, it was you, and Moron and the rest of your kind" Haya said, "It was your team that destroyed her grandfather's kingdom. Your team is the reason he disappeared and was capture by other robots"

Otto's eyes widened when it finally clicks in his head, "You mean, B's grandfather is that weird robot guy name Scrapperton" he asked.

"Weren't you listening to me" Haya shouted. "And once I tell B about this, you can kiss both that gift and your lives good-bye"

The image of Bronze holding "The Flamethrower 4000" flashed in his mind and he didn't want to be nothing but melted metal.

"Now, this is the time to be scared" Haya said as two thick strands of hair from her mane from into little horns on the top of her head.

Otto started to shake and only one thing came to his mind. (_WHERE THE HECK IS SPRX!_)

* * *

Sprx snickered as he sneaks out to the Robot's shoulder with a red pillow, a few snacks and his small radio. He placed the pillow against the Robot's next and rested his back against it.

(_I'm sure Otto won't mind watching the Devil for an hour or two or three_) he said, then burst out laughing.

With that in his mind, he turns on the radio, opens a bag of chips and stare at the stars. (_This is great for my headache_) he thought then started laughing again.

* * *

Otto and Haya stare at each other without saying a word or blinking. Otto knew Haya isgoing to rush over to the main computer in the command center and contact Bronze about her discovery, he knew that very well. Unless, Otto can get there first or try to change the subject.

"Now, Haya, there's no need to tell . . . Bronze about this . . . she doesn't need to know and beside, Scrapperton was trying to destroy the city the first time we met him."

"I don't care, all Bronze ever talks about is her grandfather and getting back at those who destroyed his collection and making him disappear. Now get out of my way, or I'll make you move by force" She said started to walk off the table.

Without thinking about his health, Otto tackles the little tiger cub with enough force that the table she was standing on, to tip over and snapped into two. They rolled around til they crashed into one to the counter and Otto was kicked right in the stomach by one of Haya's hind legs to push him away from her.

Otto slid across the kitchen til he was stopped by the broken table. Otto noticed Nova's book was just three feet way from him but he froze in fear when he noticed Haya's gem was glowing a very bright blue color and the fact that she was growling and shaking in angry.

"No . . . one . . . EVER . . . pushes me like that" She growled while unleashing her sharp claws.

"Oh no" Otto said to himself.

Before an apology could exit Otto's mouth, he was slammed by the force of Haya's tackle as she screamed and roared while trying to claw him in the face. Otto screams and Haya's loud roar filled the kitchen as Otto struggled to get Haya off of him. He had reach his limits when Haya clawed his reach, "Let go of me!" Otto shouted.

He yanked Haya off of his face, hearing his flesh tearing under her claws and threw her into the command center then clutch his face from the unbearable pain. Being a cat, Haya landed on her feet and slid a couple of feet before coming to a complete stop. "Clueless, you are that clueless, you just toss me next to the main computer" she said.

Otto opened his eyes and they stared at each other for a second then at the main computer then back at each other. Otto activated his jet pack as Haya powered up to reach the computer first. They slammed into each other but the force of the jet pack cause them to fly right into the metal wall with a huge crash.

Haya growled, "Stupid monkey! GET A WAY FROM ME!"

Her gem beamed and Otto was pushed away by a huge gust of powerful wind, hitting the other side of the wall and smashing up his jet pack. Before Otto could blink, Haya powered up and with great speed she head-butted Otto right in the stomach and threw him into the air. She jumped into the air high enough to hit the green monkey in the back that cause him to hit the round chairs with a clang. Soon, he was lost in the smoke.

She landed on the floor and thought Otto has past out but instead her blue eyes widened when a green saw heading straight toward her. She close her eyes, ready to be struck only to feel her body tighten so she opened them to find herself tied up with a metal chain that was attach to the saw. As the smoke clears, she spotted Otto, badly damage, breathing heavily, staring at her with rage in his black eyes.

"I got you now" He said, grinning in a creepy way.

(_He's losing it_) Haya thought but started to grin. This could be a good chance to test out her most powerful attack.

"If I were you, I would let me go before I unleash my ultimate attack" Haya shouted.

"No chance" Otto said, reeling in his saws like a fishing pool.

Haya struggled to break free from his grip and she managed to get her hind legs free. "I'm warning you" she said, but Otto wasn't listening.

She rolled her eyes and yank on Otto's chain and with all her strength she twisted her body around, swinging the green monkey into the air again and slamming him into the wall. Otto slid down to the floor only to see Haya flying toward him as he was subconsciously reeling in his saw.

Haya broke free from the chain and Otto started to scream when his own weapon was heading toward him. He froze as his saw hit the wall that was only an inch away from his head and lost all his color in face.

Haya quickly ran over to the computer and started typing in Bronze's number while Otto was in his near-death experience daze.

"What is it now, Otto" B said as she popped on the screen.

"B, B, you wouldn't believe what I've discovered" Haya said, jumping up and down.

"What is it Haya" B said, "is everything all right"

"Yeah, but you're not going to believe what I-"

A green saw crashed right through the computer screen making a few pieces of glass to fall. Haya's jaw dropped as she took a few steps back before the glass could hit her. She stared at Otto as he reeled his saw in, grinning.

"Are you that stupid, you just destroyed your own computer" Haya shouted.

"I can fix that easily, but you're out of luck, little Haya" he said, "because, now I got this"

Otto held up Nova's diary in the air while grinning, "No more, Mr. Nice Guy from me since you don't have the yellow book anymore"

Haya was still stunned from Otto's stupidity then calmly clears her throat, unleashes her claws again and said, "I'm afraid, I'm not done with that book yet"

"I don't care anymore, I'm the babysitter, I give the orders not you" He said, walking over to Haya and picked her up.

Haya didn't hesitate because she wanted to see where this was going. She thought Otto was the weak one of the two morons but she did have to give him credit for trying to put his foot down.

"And as your babysitter, you'regoing to takea bath and going straight to bed"

"BATH!" Haya shouted as they enter the hallway and over to the bathroom.

Before Otto could take one step into the bathroom, Haya screamed and started scratching, clawing, kicking and hitting Otto in the face and chest.

"HAYA, STOP, I CAN'T SEE, OW, OW, OW, WHERE I'M GOING"

Otto tripped over the bag and they both fell into the water.

_SPLASH!

* * *

_

Sprx hummed a song with his eyes close as he exits his red tube to go to his room. He opened his eyes and nearly dropped the radio he was carrying when his path was blocked by someone.

Otto stood there, dripping wet with scratches, bite marks, and bruises all over his body. He held Haya in a wrapped up towel, who was holding what was left of Nova's diary in her paw with a pout on her face, in his arm. Otto stared at the red monkey with great bitterness as his eye started to twitch a bit.

"Whoa, what happened to you," Sprx asked, chuckling a bit.

Otto shoved a bar a soap into Sprx's mouth and handled Haya over to him before storming off to his room.

"I'M GOING TO BED" He shouted and slammed the door behind him . . .

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Sleepless Night: Forget about a good-night sleep Sprx, Haya is not going to let that happen. **


	7. Sleepless Night

**MQB: I'm so, so, so sorry, Otto, I didn't know Haya would do such a thing to you. (_Bandaging up his wounds while smiling nervously_) **

**Otto: It's ok (_dully_)**

**Sprx: (_trying hard not to laugh but a little giggle escaped his mouth_) **

**Haya: I wouldn't be laughing, Sprx. This could be you in a later chapter. **

**Sprx: (_stops laughing_)**

**MQB: Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone and don't worry, I'll update my other story, Colors of Emotion, real soon. **

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven**

**Sleepless Night**

"Blast that stupid monkey, getting my fur all wet and tangle" Haya whispered, while trying to groom out her fur and mane.

Haya wasn't in a good mood to enjoy seeing Sprx spitting and coughing to get the bad taste of soap out of his mouth.

"What was that all about" Sprx shouted.

"Uh . . . let's just say Clueless and I had a little "talk" and now, if I were you I wouldn't go down to the Command Center" she said.

Haya sat there, grinning while Sprx flew down his red tube to the command only to come again a few minutes later and storm over to Otto's room.

"OTTO, WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO TO THE COMMAND CENTER" Sprx shouted, while banging his fist on the door.

When Sprx didn't get a respond he started hitting the door even louder.

"OTTO!" He shouted, "OPEN THIS DOOR"

"NO!" Otto shouted from the inside. "I'M NOT COMING OUT AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME"

"YES, I CAN AND YOU KNOW!" Sprx shouted as he continues to bang on the door.

"I told you I was going to bed so you have to watch the little devil" Otto said.

"Otto, get out of that room right now"

Otto started to hum. "La la la la not listening" he said.

"I'm counting to three"

Haya rolled her eyes as Sprx begins the countdown. "One . . . "

"Still not listening" Otto said.

"Two" he said, releasing one of his magnets.

(_This should be interesting_) Haya thought still grooming herself.

"Two and a half" Sprx said, powering up.

"Still, still not listening"

"Dammit, Otto, quit acting like a child"

"Oh, look who's talking, Mr. Leaves Me with the Devil"

"THREE" Sprx shouted and tore the metal door off the room and tossed it carelessly to no place in particular.

Sprx stormed into the green monkey's room and stormed right up to his face. "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND!" He shouted. "What the hell did you do to the command center"

"Stop yelling in my face, Sprx" Otto shouted back. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't abandon your responsibility"

"Don't you blame on me, you empty minded fool" Sprx shouted, "What in the world compelled you to smash the main computer into pieces"

"He read Nova's diary when I wasn't looking" Haya said, when she popped her little head into the room.

"You little liar" Otto said, growling.

"You read Nova's diary!" Sprx shouted.

"Only a page but it got ruin" Otto said, "a very awful page"

"What do you mean "ruin it"' Sprx asked, shaking his fist.

The two monkeys turned their head over to the little cub as she grins and held up the wet yellow book that had drops of water mixed with the black ink dripping and making a small black puddle on the floor.

"Well, it doesn't look that bad" Otto said.

The book tore in half and fell to the floor showing the smeared watery pages. "Boy, you guys are so much in trouble" Haya said.

Sprx started to laugh which stunned both Otto and Haya and cause Otto to take a few steps back away from him. Sprx started to laugh harder and harder to the point he was clutching onto his stomach.

"Did we miss something here" Haya asked.

"Sprx" Otto called out to him. "Are you alright"

"Otto, shut up and just laugh with me for a minute, ok" Sprx said.

The red monkey started to laugh again til Otto nervously joined in with the laugher. After a minute, Otto clear his throat, "Sprx, why are we laughing"

Sprx took a deep breath, "because when Nova sees what happened to her diary she's going to blame us and we're as good as dead" Sprx said, and started laughing again even harder.

(_He finally lost it_) Haya thought.

"Then why are you laughing" Otto asked.

Otto suddenly found himself choking when Sprx grabbed him by the neck with his metal arms. "Because I'm about to kill the monkey who'd ruin my chances with Nova" Sprx shouted, strangling him with all his strength.

Otto punch Sprx in the face to release himself from the red monkey's grip and gasp for air. He looked over at Sprx in disbelief, "I can't believe you try to choke me to death" he said.

Sprx got up from the floor and wipe the drops of blood away from his nose, "I can't believe you gave me a bloody nose"

They stared at each for a moment and started to laugh again as if nothing had happened.

(_This is new_) Haya thought.

"Man, I still can't believe you tried to strangle me, Sprx, that is so unlike you" Otto said, laughing. "What in the world were you thinking"

"I don't know, Otto, it just seems like a good idea" Sprx said, laughing.

Otto's mood suddenly darkens from this whole day of stress and violence. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" Otto shouted at tackle Sprx to the ground.

"Son of a B-" Sprx was hit in the mouth before he couldn't finish his sentence.

Haya watches as Sprx blocked Otto with his hand to prevent him from biting him again. Otto made a low scream when he was kicked in the stomach and was head butted right on the forehead. Something crack and there was a sound of metal being twisted and someone shouted for their mommy. Haya flinched when she heard another awkward cracking noise and never in her days of life seen a spine bend that way. Haya decided to leave after Otto started to use some of his tools and invention from all over his room as a weapon and went down to the command center to find something to do. She exited the tube and started to grin evilly again.

----------------------

After twenty painful minutes, Otto and Sprx sat a few meters away from each other to rest from exhaustion and the fight. They stare at each other with great bitterness til Sprx finally frowns and press his cold metal arm against his black, pulsing eye. "Otto, why are we fighting"

"Because we both like Nova and we just wanted to see what was in that diary and not to mention the great amount of stress Haya gave us." Otto said, hissing from his bruises and swollen cheek.

"That's just it, Otto, we use to get along til Haya came into our lives" Sprx said, "if anyone is to be blame, it's her"

"And what are we going to do about that," He asked, "One wrong move and the deal is off and all this would be for nothing"

Sprx started to think then got an idea, "I have a plan that just might help us with our little Haya problem"

"And how are we going to do that"

Sprx smirks and painfully picked himself off the floor, "follow me to Gibson's lab" he said, walking out of the room while saying the word "ow" over and over again. Otto picked himself up literally hearing all his bones and metal part cracking and followed Sprx to the lab.

When Otto finally made it to the lab, Sprx was tossing things all over the floor without even thinking what Gibson would do when he returns home.

"Sprx, what are you doing"

"I'm trying to find something" Sprx said, looking at a bottle with the word "Rare" on it and toss it over his shoulder. The bottle smashed into little pieces as the liquid spread across the floor.

"Gibson is going to kill you when he sees this"

"Well right now, I don't care what Gibson thinks for all I care he can-Hey, I found it" Sprx said, grabbing a small bottle and smile.

"What is it?"

"Sleeping pills" He said, smiling while showing Otto the bottle.

Otto gasped and this time it wasn't from his injuries, "Sprx, Haya is not that evil to put her to sleep"

"I'm not taking about the "Big sleep," idiot" Sprx said, "what I mean, we'll just slip some of these little pills into Haya's next meal and bam, she'll be out for days"

"Why for days"

"Well, that's what it said on the bottle" Sprx said, "Sleeping Pills: Maximum Strength. Two pills will let you sleep for a minimum of three days"

"Wow, I would like to know why Gibson is keeping this kind of bottle in his lab" Otto wondered. "But I don't know, Sprx, don't you think this is kind of . . . harsh"

"Otto, I'm not going to let a baby tiger control us for the next six days. WE are the babysitters, and WE make the decisions, not HER"

Otto turned around and left the lab, "I think I'll make some hot chocolate, nobody can't resist a fresh cup of hot chocolate" he said.

They flew down the tube to what was left of the command center and sneaked over to the damage kitchen.

"Remember, Otto, we don't want her to get suspicions" Sprx whispered.

"Right" Otto said.

They took two steps into the kitchen over to jump when they heard a familiar voice.

"What are you two doing" Haya asked.

The two monkeys lost all their color in their face and smiled. "Nothing, little Haya, nothing at all" Sprx said, putting a smile on his bruised, scratched up face.

Haya raised an eyebrow. "O...k" she said, feeling a little uneasy. "Well, I'm getting sleepy so where do I sleep for tonight"

"Nonsense, you can't go to sleep now" Otto said, "I was going to make fresh hot chocolate"

"It is going to be watery and crappy like that milkshake" Haya asked.

"Nope, and I'll even put in those little marshmallows" Otto said.

Haya noticed Sprx was hiding something behind his back but said nothing about it. "Ok, then"

Otto beamed, showing his smile that had a few teeth missing. "Well, it's my way to say sorry for that little fight of ours during bath time"

"Yeah, but don't think that's going to change my mind about the little discovery I found if you know what I mean, tick tock" Haya said.

Otto started to sweat and knew they were going to pay dearly for having connection to Bronze's Grandfather. He snapped out of his thoughts when Sprx elbows him on his side with made Otto tears up from the pain of the large bruise that was on that spot.

"Quit this conversation and make your hot chocolate, _OTTO_" Sprx said.

"Yeah, I'm going to make my hot chocolate" Otto said, walking across the damage kitchen and started taking out the things he needed to make the special drink. Sprx continues to smile at the little tiger which was creeping her out but she didn't take her site off from Sprx's arm. He was holding something, she knew that very well, but the question is: what?

Ten minutes went by and Haya's nose could smell the sweet scent of chocolate in the air and noticed something wrong with her babysitters.

"Shouldn't you go treat your wounds instead of making hot chocolate" Haya asked.

"We're fine" Sprx said, holding the bottle close to his chest and having his back turned away from the tiger.

"Are you sure because with wounds like the ones you two have could be very, very, very, (_Otto and Sprx flinch in pain_) very (_flinch_), very (_flinch_) painful" she said.

"Will you stop saying that" Sprx said, hoping to get an apology but Haya didn't say anything. Sprx wipes away his tears, his whole body hurt like hell and he never thought Otto of all monkeys could cause so much damage. "Are you almost done" He whispered.

"Don't rush me, in order to make the most perfect hot chocolate, you have to be patient."

"I don't have patience right now" Sprx said.

Otto sighed and poured the chocolate mixture into the three mugs that were set on the counter. He grabbed a small bag of marshmallows and sprinkle a few in the mugs. "All set" He said.

"Good" Sprx said, untwisting the bottle and dump a few of the sleeping pills into his hand but made sure Haya didn't see him. "Once she is fast asleep, we'll go bac to the Med. Bay, treat our wounds and have a feast with bottles of aspirins" He whispered.

Otto raised an eyebrow, "are you sure you're okay"

"Just peachy" Sprx said, crushing the pills into a powdery substance and sprinkled it into one of the mugs and mixed it.

Haya was sitting where the table use to be at and whole when Sprx and Otto approached her with their big (_not to mention creepy in Haya's opinion_) smiles. They sat down on the floor away well and handed her the "tainted" mug. Haya started at it for a minute.

"What's wrong with my cooking this time" Otto asked, hoping she wouldn't do the same trick like she did with the Spaghetti and meatball dish.

Haya started at the mug, some of the white powered didn't mix in like the rest of it. "Nothing" she said, "But can I please have a few more marshmallows" she asked, very politely even though being nice was making her sick.

Otto was stunned, "um, ok" he said, painfully getting up again and walked over to fetch the bag. Haya stared at Sprx who was still giving her that creepy smile.

"You got red on your white fur" Haya said, pointing at his stomach.

Sprx thought she was talking about blood so Sprx looked down at his chest. Haya quickly switches her mug with Otto's and smile when Sprx looks up at her again and Otto sitting down again with the bag of marshmallows. Otto put a few more marshmallows in Haya's mug. "There you go"

"Thank you, Clue- . . . um . . . I mean Otto" Haya said, then started drinking the hot chocolate.

Sprx grinned from the fact that his plan is working as he and Otto started drinking their hot chocolate as well. The two monkeys kept a close eye on the tiger as she drank every single drop of hot chocolate and let out a small burp. "Well, I do have to say that was better then that water crap you called a milkshake" she said.

Few minutes past and Sprx noticed there weren't any signs of Haya getting sleeping as she sat there still smiling at him. "Aren't you getting sleepy, Haya" Sprx asked.

"Not really, in fact, I feel wide awake now" she said.

A few more minutes went by.

"Feeling sleepy yet" Sprx asked.

"No" Haya said, then grinned. "And you know why . . . " Otto fell back, hitting his head on the broken table with a clang and was fast asleep. "Because I switch my mug with Otto's when you weren't looking"

Sprx was stunned and looked over at Otto and realized he was out cold in a peaceful sleep in fact. He turned his head over to Haya was just grooming her fur. "Are you a curse" Sprx asked.

"No, but you really underestimate me sometimes" Haya said, "honestly, S.P.R.X-77, you're saying I'm evil yet here you are trying to drug me with what it looks like sleeping pills"

Sprx just sat there not knowing if he should A) make up an excuse for his behavior and try to get Haya to go to bed. B) have a total breakdown from the stress Haya was giving him or C) or totally mad and mail the cub to another planet in the smallest box he could find. He'll save C for last, B will probably happen when he is alone so A was his only option.

"Now, now Haya, no need to release your claws on me" Sprx said.

"Actually I was thinking of something worse that involved a rope, a brick and taking a walk to the nearest, deepest lake" Haya said, grinning from the wonderful image.

"Good, how about we make a deal" Sprx said.

"I love making deals" Haya said.

"Ok, here's my deal, you Letter Friend told me you like a bed time story so why don't I tell you a story and when I'm done you go right to sleep." he said, grinning.

Haya stared at him and his creepy grin, "you should really check on that black eye of yours. I don't think it's supposed to pulse like that"

"DO YOU WANT A BED TIME STORY OR NOT!"

"Ok, but where am I going to sleep at and I want a room that is nice, peaceful and very quiet." she said.

"Nice, peaceful and quiet, ok, Haya, I know the perfect room."

----------------

Sprx knew Antauri would a little annoyed if he found out he let Haya sleep in his room but it was nice, peaceful and quiet. Besides there was no way Sprx was going to let Haya sleep in his room, Otto's room is a mess, Nova's room was a big no-no, and Chiro and Gibson would kill him if anything happens to their stuff. Sprx open the hatch to Antauri's room and Haya ran inside and looked around.

"Nice room, too bad there's not that much to break around here" She said then jumped onto the bed. She wondered if the one called Antauri has a diary somewhere but she'll look for it later. Sprx walked while dragging Otto by the legs. Otto was definitely out cold by the way he was leaving a trail of drool behind him. He carelessly dropped Otto in the middle of the room and walked over to the bed. "Comfy" he asked, rather rudely.

Haya circled around the bed a few times before lying down in the middle. "Ok, on with the story"

"Ok, once upon time there was this red and rather handsome monkey who wanted to get the love of his life a birthday present. So he made a deal with a weird teenager that has a letter for a name and found himself in hell because he had to babysit the devil's spawn. But-"

"Boring" Haya said, "tell me another story like tell me about one of your hero missions"

"Cookies" Otto said, talking in his sleep.

"Weird" Sprx said, then went back to his story, "Ok, there was this time when the team and I traveled into the future where Robo Apes rule the city."

(_Robo Apes_) Haya thought, she remembers Bronze telling her about them.

"It started out like a normal day in space when we were attack by the old bone bag. Anyway, we landed what we thought was Suggazoom only to find ourselves in a different place that had big statues of us and we were greeted by giant Robo Apes and-"

(_So they encounter those Robo Apes who took Bronze's grandfather hostage. I wonder why Clueless didn't tell me this_)

Forty minutes later . . .

Sprx yawned, "as so after saving the Robo apes, they took the creepy robot guy's head and took off back to their home. The End" He said, "Now, good-night"

"That was a great story and all but I'm not sleepy so tell me another one" Haya asked.

"Hey, we made a deal now go to sleep"

"I want another story or you'll find yourself torn to shreds" Haya threatened.

Sprx was very tire and shamefully grew very jealous of Otto being fast asleep and who was now snoring. "FINE, one more story and that's it"

------------------------

Six stories, two cups of coffee later . . .

Sprx looked at the clock on Antauri's wall. It was already 3:00 in the morning and Haya was still wide away.

"Tell me another story" Haya said, "I'm still not sleeping"

Sprx could barley keep his eyes open, "can you please go to sleep" he begged.

"One more story and I will" Haya said.

Sprx sighed, "Ok" he yawned and wiped away the tears in his eyes. "There was this time when we were on Ranger 7 to gather up fuel for the robot . . . (_yawns_) . . . when all . . . of a sudden . . . Chiro . . . found . . . this-"

Sprx fell back and was out cold. Haya stared at him for a minute as Sprx started to snore.

She grinned, jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. She returned later with a black marker in her mouth. She grabbed the marker with her paw and took off the cap with her mouth.

"Black and permanent " She whispered to herself and giggled. (_Now which face should I doodle first_)

---------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight: From Bad to Worse: As if dealing with Haya was bad enough some mysterious girl shows up looking for a certain someone. **

**Please Review. **


	8. From Bad to Worse

**MQB: well, it looks like Otto won't be with us thanks to Haya. (_Glares at Haya_) **

**Haya: What! It's not my fault they try to drug me. **

**MQB: don't worry, I have a special surprise for him in this chapter. (Laughs evilly) **

**Sprx: something is telling me I should run.**

**MQB: Well, thank you so much for the reviews and I know I told you that I was going to update Colors of Emotion soon but I'm still having delays due to writer's block. (I'm so ashamed!) Anyway, Blackrose I thought about that little request you wrote in your review and well . . . just read the chapter. **

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight**

**From Bad to Worse**

Sprx slowly opened his eyes only to feel the pulse of his never-ending headache. For a second, he didn't remember how he got the headache or why he was lying on the floor in Antauri's room but it all soaked back into him when he turned to his left only to see a blue tail dangling right beside the bed. He groans as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Wow, I don't believe it," Haya said.

Sprx looked up at Haya who was reading a black book and it didn't take Sprx long to know that was Antauri's journal.

"Did you know Antauri has a crush on Nova too," Haya said.

"WHAT!" Sprx shouted, only to be blinded by a flash of light.

While little dots started to form in Sprx's eyes, he saw Haya holding a camera in her paws, who was giggling. "Oh man, I can't wait to show that picture to B" she said.

Sprx rubbed his eyes and growled, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY" He screamed in her face only to be blinded again when she took another picture.

Sprx fell back and rubbed his eyes, "Will you stop-"

_Click_

"-doing"

_Click_

"STOP IT" Sprx shouted and try to snatch the camera away from Haya but a struck of pain from his injuries cause him to slip and fell onto the bed face first. Haya laughed and took another picture and could've sworn she heard Sprx crying in a low muffle sound.

"Oh, cheer up, Moron, no need to cry like that, that whole "Antauri likes Nova" crap was just a way for me to get a good pose for the picture. It's not true," She said, flipping through the pictures on the camera's screen. "I'm so glad B packed this in my bag"

Sprx lifted his head off the bed and stared at the cub, "you . . . are one evil little thing" he said.

"No, I'm not" She said, grinning "do you want to check out your pictures"

Haya brought the camera in Sprx's view and Sprx's jaw dropped when he noticed his face was covered in black marker in the picture. A mustache was drawn on just above his lips, his nickname Sparky was written on the top of his forehead, a small game of tic, tac, toe was drawn on his left cheek, and the rest of his face was just covered in black scribbles.

Haya stood there very calmly and smirking when Sprx's arms were extended around her neck with the urge to choke her to death. "What did you do to my face"

"Black and permanent" She said.

Sprx growled and took his anger out by punching the metal wall and leaving a deep dent in it.

"Chill out, Moron" Haya said, "Just be glad you're not Clueless" She said, pointing to the floor.

The red monkey looked down at the floor to see Otto still in a deep, heavily drugged, sleep with a puddle of drool next to him. He had the word Clueless on his forehead in thick bold letters, the words "Sprx Sucks" on his right cheek, "Haya Rules" on his other cheek, a butch of scribbles on his helmet and the quote "I'm with Stupid" on his chest with a thick black arrow pointing at himself.

Sprx just stood there, down right stunned as Haya giggled and took another picture, "keep this up and I'll have enough to fill up a photo album"

-----------------------------------

Instead of yelling since that never helps, Sprx dragged Otto to the nearest bathroom and literally tossed him in the bathtub. Haya just sat on the counter and watch Sprx turning on the shower and adjusts the nobs so the water was really cold.

"Wake up, Otto" Sprx shouted, shaking him by the shoulders. "Wake up, you empty minded fool"

Otto just snorted and shifted himself in another position and continued to snore. Sprx growls in frustration "this cannot be happening to me" he shouted.

"Why is it always you, you, you" Haya asked.

"Shut up and get off the sink so I can try to wash this marker off my face." He said, and pushed her off the counter.

"Fine, it's clear as day that I'm not wanted here" Haya said, and walked out of the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------

She flew down the red tube to the command center and walked over to the kitchen to see if there were anything to eat. She was just a few steps into the kitchen when the alarm went off in a very high, static-like, sound.

Haya calmly walked over to the red tube, flew back up and walked over to the bathroom. "Hey Moron, something went off in the Command Center."

Sprx just stared at her because he could hear the damage alarm loud and clear, "I know that" he said, grabbing a towel and wiping his face, but sadly, the marker still didn't come off. "Of all the days for the town to be in danger"

"In danger" Haya asked, as Sprx rushed over to Otto and started shaking him again.

"For the love of Suggazoom, wake up Otto!" Sprx shouted.

"What was in those sleeping pills you were trying to give me" Haya asked,

The alarm continues to beep and suddenly the ground started to shake. "Otto, the town is being attack so I need you to wake up" Sprx shouted.

Otto just slumped even lower in the cold water and started to drool. Sprx growled, dragged Otto out of the tub and dropped him to the floor. He sighed, "Haya, for once in your life I want you to listen. I want you to stay here with Otto while I go check out what's going on in the city"

"Fine, but you know once you're gone, I will follow you" Haya said.

Sprx said nothing and left the bathroom and down his red tube. Haya shook her head, waited for a couple of minutes then took off after him. She flew down to the foot cruiser only to find it lock and she didn't know how to open it. She sighed and ran back up to the bathroom again to get Otto. It took her a few minutes to dragged Otto down to the foot cruiser and slammed his against the metal wall.

Otto snorted and opens his eyes just a few centimeters to see Haya staring at him. "Wake up, Clueless, I need you to open this Foot door" She shouted in his face.

The green monkey closed his eyes again and Haya just growled and look around the walls for any type of buttons. She spotted on just three feet up and she pushes it. The hatch door opened and Haya ran out leaving Otto in his slumber land. There were explosions all right, big explosions that literally shook up the city.

Haya stood her ground. She wants to see what was going on no matter how bad it was. Plus, she wanted to see Sprx get the snot beat out of him from a monster. She spotted Sprx flying in the air with his jet pack and with her gem glowing she chased after them at full speed.

Having the speed that is faster than the speed of sound, she caught up with Sprx before he had a chance to place his feet down on the ground in the city. A large section of the city was destroyed or damage by huge flames of fire. People were running past the red monkey whose eye started to twitch from the site and the fact that Haya was next to him.

"What are you doing here" Sprx shouted, "I told you to stay at the Robot"

"Like I'd listen to you" Haya said, "besides, I want to see this monster who will probably rip you to shreds."

"Do you have any kindness in your system" Sprx asked

"No, not really" Haya said.

Sprx was about to say something else when there was another explosion followed by a high pitch scream of a female's voice.

"BRONZE, BRONZE, I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING SOMEWHERE SO GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Sprx literally flinches from the high pitch screech that he nearly yanks off his antenna ear. Sprx gasped and grabbed hold of Haya and flew up into the air when a huge fire ball came out of nowhere. It hit building causing it to explode in massive flames.

"Whoa" Haya said, looking at the charred building.

Sprx flew down to the ground again and saw someone coming out of the fire and the destruction. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed it was a teenage girl that was probably B's age with a rage look in her red eyes. She had short, spiky, blonde hair with bits of red highlights in it, a dark red shirt with a picture of flames shaped like a "L" on the middle and dark red pants.

"BRONZE, WHERE ARE YOU! SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE, YOU ROTTEN LITTLE B-"

"Who the hell are you" Sprx interrupting the girl from finishing her sentence.

The girl stared at the red monkey, "you, the robot rat with that black crap all over you"

"I'm a monkey!" Sprx shouted.

"I don't give a damn, where is Bronze, where is the no good thief!" She shouted.

"Who in the world is Bronze!" Sprx shouted.

"That's B's real name, Moron" Haya said, still being hold by Sprx's arm. "And put me down."

"That's her name" Sprx started to laugh which was annoying the teenager.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LAUGHING MONKEY AND TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" She screamed.

"Why do you want to know" Sprx asked.

"Because I'm here to take back-"She pointed at Haya, "the tiger she'd stole from me"

Sprx's eyes widened from the news but Haya just scoff. "Stole? Now that's a load of crap and you know it, L" Haya said,

"It's not a load of crap, you were mine til she opened her big mouth" L shouted.

Sprx sighed, "We're going to have a flashback, huh"

"Shut up" Haya said.

-------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Three months earlier . . . _

_A big Trading Convention was being thrown on a small planet not too far from Shuggazoom. The convention is where rich people and collectors come to trade, sell or buy rare priceless items. Those with membership were allowed to get in for free and be treated with first class. The top Collectors of the universe always goes by the first letter of their name to help them stand out from the other low class collectors. Many of them were Adults or elder snobs/collectors but there were a handful that were actual teenagers or young adults. _

_Lava a.k.a. L, one of the youngest, richest collectors, was at an auction with the other top collectors and was only two rows down from where Bronze was at. _

"_The last bid today is this one month old exotic tiger cub." The Host said. _

_Next to the host was the small tiger and what caught L's sight was the bright blue gem on the tiger's chest. _

"_This cub came all the way from Planet Gem, a full-bred tiger, female, with the ability to talk and think" _

"_There's more but it's a secret" the tiger said._

"_This is a one of a kind cub and the people of Planet Gem refuse to give out another one." The Host, "We'll start the bidding at -" _

"_I'll give you three million dollars for the cub" Lava interrupting The Host. _

"_Wow, you hear that Hosty, she's willing to pay that much for me" the tiger said. _

"_Anyone else wants to make a bid" The host said. _

"_I suggest I should have the cub" _

_Lava turned around to see Bronze, another one of the youngest, richest, collectors, standing up and cleaning her eyeglass. "I know my rival L, and all she wants with that little cub is the gem. If you know what I mean" Bronze said, pretending to slash her throat with her thumb. _

_The others gasped, "No collector on this universe would hurt their priceless valuables, it's like opening the box on a mint condition action figure, or selling a one of a kind coin for pennies." The host said. _

"_It's not true, I would never do that" Lava said._

"_Yes, it is Lava, do I have to tell these people what happened to that rare fish you had with the golden scales. I do recall you serving fish sandwiches at our last convention." _

_More people gasped while others started gagging. "It's not true" Lava shouted. _

"_I'll give you 3.5 million for the tiger and a promise to take good care of her" Bronze said. _

"_Sold" The host said, "to Bronze aka B" _

_After the auction, Haya's owner was literally kissing B's foot to thank her for taking the tiger cub away from him. B holds the cub in her arms and nuzzle her a little bit. "I'll name you Haya" she said._

_Lava stared at the teenager with great bitterness and walked over to her. "Bronze" _

"_Yes, Lava" She asked. _

"_You are such a bitch" Lava said, calmly. _

"_I know, that's why I win and you lose" _

_Flashback over . . . _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"It took me three months to figure where that little thief lives and now with her gone, I'll be taking that tiger cub"

Sprx started to laugh to the point he nearly choke on his own spit. "Listen, girl, I would love to give you the spawn of the devil so all my suffering could end but I can't. You see, she's the only ticket I need to get this wonderful reward"

L grinned and started to chuckle, "so, it's like that, huh, then I have to take her by force"

Sprx dropped Haya to the floor and unleashed his magnets, "you and what army" he asked.

L's eyes twinkle, "ooh, I know my friend M would love those shinny magnets of yours. He collects a lot of magnets and those would give me a few hundreds bucks" She said.

"Ha, like I'll ever give you these babies" he said, "now I'm asking you to leave"

L's hands started to glow a dark red color as she lifted them in the air to reveal a red gem attach to her palm of her hand. "Not without my tiger" She hissed, and formed a ball of fire in her hand and threw it at Sprx like a baseball.

"Shit" Sprx said, grabbing Haha again and dodging the attack. Sprx didn't have time to think when more fireballs were fire at him. He dodges as much as he can but the pain of his injuries were quickly wearing him down.

"Moron, if you would just let me go, I can get out of here so she would attack you anymore" Haya shouted.

"No, I don't trust you alone" Sprx shouted.

"Come on, monkey, let's see those beautiful magnets in action" L smirked, while powering up for her next attack.

"You ask for it, girl" Sprx shouted, "Magnet Tingler Blast!"

L easily dodged it and smirked, "it's hard to concentrate when you're very weak"

"I won't miss this time" Sprx shouted.

"Well, too bad for you I'm not giving you a second chance" she shouted and cupped her hands together and pointed at him. "Heat Wave" she shouted.

A blast of unbearable heat spread across the area causing Sprx's mouth to dry up. It has only been a second and he was already soaking in sweat. (_I can't let her get Haya_) He thought.

"Well, . . . this . . . is just . . . great" Haya said, before passing out from heat exhaustion after a minute.

Sprx fell to his knees and try to crawl away from the dry heat when L stepped on one of his magnets. With his mind getting foggy and dizzy he looked up at the girl smirking before everything went black.

------------------------------------

Sprx didn't know how long he was out when he opened his eyes. He looked around and realized he was still on the street where he was fighting with the teenager. His mind was still a little dizzy from the heat exhaustion as he sat up and noticed his magnets were stolen but that's not the worse part . . .

Haya was gone . . .

-------------------------------------

**Chapter: Nine: Searching: With Haya kidnaped, Sprx has to wake up Otto to go find her and bring her back before the week is up **

**Please Review**


	9. Searching

**MQB: You guys are in soooooooooooooooooo much trouble. I can just imagine Bronze chasing you two with her Flamethrower 4000. (_Grins evilly and starts snickering_) **

**Sprx: That's not funny, what are we going to do. **

**MQB: I hope when you mean by "we" you mean Otto and you. **

**Sprx: Otto is asleep! you have to help me look for Haya. **

**MQB: oh, look at the time, I have that job interview to go to. _(runs up) _**

**Sprx: wait, you can't leave me, come back, COME BACK.!**

**MQB: (_while running_) by the way, Dark Fox Tailz, I didn't forget about that idea of the whole Tug-a-war thing, I am planning on putting that little skit in my story but I was saving it for one of the last chapters. **

**Chapter Nine**

**Searching**

Sprx didn't know how this morning could get any worse as he open the hatch to the foot cruiser with his tail. He let out a small sigh only to have it interrupted when he tripped over something and fell face first to the ground. He bitterly lifted his up from the floor and turned around to find out that he tripped over the drugged Otto who had a large puddle of drool next to him.

The red monkey was too bitter, pissed off and frustrated to let this simple trip be pushed aside as he grabbed Otto by the tail with his tail and dragged him back over to the command center. He went up the red tube and went back to the bathroom and dropped Otto into the bathtub again. But instead of adjusting the nobs to really cold, Sprx turned the nobs the other way to make the water really, really, hot with his tail.

The minute the steamy water touches the green monkey's face, Otto screamed at the top of his lungs and flew out of the bathtub and crashed into Sprx.

"Otto, get off of me" Sprx shouted, and roughly pushed Otto away from him.

Otto fell on his butt on the cold metal floor and rubbed his head. "What happened" he asked, "I felt like I got hit with one of the foot cruiser."

His head was throbbing big time and couldn't get the bad taste of chocolate and bitter pills out of his mouth. He rubbed his eyes and focus on a red blur that was sitting in front of him. When his eyes finally focus, he saw Sprx giving him a terrible glare but that only made Otto laugh.

"Whoa, Sprx, what's all that black stuff on you and where's your hands" Otto asked, snickering a little bit.

"This is no time for jokes, Otto, Haya is gone" Sprx shouted.

Otto stopped laughing, "what do you mean Haya is gone!"

"Well, while you were in your heavily drugged sleep and dreaming sweet, sweet dreams, the city was attack by some strange girl with a letter for her name with fire power claiming BRONZE stole Haya away from her"

"Strange girl" Otto asked

"Yes, the girl named Lava use some kind of heat power to knock me out and took Haya but that's not the worse part" Sprx said, pausing for a moment.

Otto noticed Sprx tearing up all of a sudden, "what's the worse part"

"She took my hands, my MAGNETS, my beautiful, beautiful, magnets" he cried while showing Otto his arms with his hands missing.

"Wow, this is the second time that happened" Otto said, remembering the first time Sprx's hands were taken.

"Curse those collectors" Sprx said, "they're all nothing, but freaks with no life. She took my hands and told me herself she's going to sell them for a couple of bucks. Curse them all"

"Sprx, will you forget about your magnets, what about Haya" Otto said, "you have no idea the punishment we'll receive when we tell Bronze about this"

_The flamethrower 4000, fire, fire, fire, melt, melt, melt. Giggle, giggle, giggle. _

Otto grabbed Sprx and started shaking him, "I DON'T WANT TO BE A MELTED METAL, SRPX!"

"OTTO, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Sprx shouted causing Otto to stop shaking him.

Otto let him go and calmly sat down on the floor again. "Sorry, I'm still a little . . . foggy" he said, referring to the pills.

"Who said we're going to tell Bronze about this" Sprx asked

"Well, what are we going to say to her when she comes home" Otto asked.

"Shit" Sprx had to think, "ok, it's simple, we'll just tell her Haya ran away"

"She's not going to fall for that" Otto said.

"Then what are we supposed to do then, you destroyed the command center so it's not like we can search for her" Sprx said, rubbing his head with his handless arms then thought of something, "unless you can fix it"

"Fix it" Otto said, "you saw the damage, it will probably take me two days"

"It shouldn't take us that long to fix the main computer"

"You have no hands and I don't think you want to use those "Man hands"' either" Otto said.

"Can't you just build me some extra hands" Sprx asked.

Otto started to sweat, "Well, um . . . when I was cleaning up after that cake fight . . . I sort of threw away those extra parts I had in case you needed to fix your magnets"

Sprx started to twitch, "Otto, if I had my hands right now I would've try to choke you to death again" he said, calmly.

Otto rolled his eyes and turned his hand into a monkeywrench, "well, let's get that computer fix" he said, getting up from the floor and headed out the bathroom door.

"Hey, I'm helping too, I can still use my tail" Sprx shouted, while heading out the door as well.

---------------------------

_Two days, countless arguments and two fights later . . . _

"There" Otto said, wiping black oil off his forehead, "after two days the computer is fixed"

"Of course, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't destroy the computer in the first." Sprx scoffed.

Otto turned on the computer and already five e-mails popped up belonging to the Hyperforce and four e-mails popped up that came from Bronze.

"Do you get the feeling the team and Bronze try to contact us" Otto asked.

"What was your first guess" Sprx asked.

"Well, let's see what's going on with our friends" Otto said, contacting the Hyperforce.

An image popped up, revealing Chiro. "Hey, guys, what's going on over there we've been trying to contact you for the last two days." He asked. "And why are you covered in bandages and black marker"

"It's a long story, Chrio" Otto said, "and we're kind of in trouble"

"What do you mean in trouble?"

Sprx pushed Otto out of the way, "ANOTHER FREAK SHOW STOLE MY HANDS!" Sprx shouted while waving his arms up and down "oh yeah, Haya was kidnaped."

Chiro started to laugh, "oh, come on, guys, that was the lamest joke I've ever heard" he said.

Sprx and Otto stared at each other while Chiro continues to laugh, "man, it's too bad the others aren't here to hear this." he said, "we just landed on the new planet yesterday and Gibson's been having a field day with it"

"Chiro, we're not joking, some strange girl kidnaped Haya and took Sprx's hands" Otto said.

Chiro stopped laughing, "please tell me you're joking, how can you lose a cub to a girl" he asked.

"She had strange power and due to some . . . accidents, I was too weak to stop her"

"I was drugged" Otto said, in a sort of proudly tone, "but that's what you get for putting sleeping pills in hot chocolate"

"Ok, I'd rather not hear why you were drugged, Otto, but does B know about this or do you have any clue about the girl who took Haya" The boy asked.

"All I know is that she was B's rival and her name is Lava a.k.a. L" Sprx said.

"You should contact her and tell her what happened" Chiro said.

_Flamethrower 4000, fire, fire, fire, melt, melt, melt, giggle, giggle, giggle._

"I don't think that's a good idea" Otto said, sweating a little bit. "If her punches are as strong as her hugs then you don't want to face her with bad news"

"Well, you have to tell her something because not telling her anything and letting her find out herself would only lead to more trouble." Chiro said.

Sprx thought for a moment then got an idea "unless, we go out and find Haya before B gets back"

"Sprx, I don't think you and Otto should risk it and-"

"Ok, bye Chiro" Sprx shouted and disconnect the transmission.

"Wait, Spr-" Chiro shouted only to disappear and be replaced with a blank screen.

"First Gibson and now Chiro, Sprx, why do you keep doing that" Otto asked.

"I don't want them taught me out of my brilliant plan" Sprx said.

"And what is that plan again" Otto asked.

"We're going out there and find Haya before Bronze returns" Sprx said.

"But where are we going to look," Otto asked, "Space is like billions and billions and billions miles long and wide"

"I know that, Otto, but we have no other choice. Now, start searching for this girl name Lava and find out where she's at" Sprx ordered.

"Gibson is normally the one who does all the searching." Otto said.

"Well, you have to do it because I have no hands, remember" Sprx shouted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Otto said, smiling nervously.

"OTTO!" Sprx shouted.

Otto shook his head and started typing in the name Lava into the computer. Files and files popped up that were related to "Lava" "There's too many files, is there any way to we can lower the search"

"Hmm . . . put in "Collector"' Sprx said and Otto type in the word.

A file popped up with a picture of the girl with a rather large criminal history record as well as a list of priceless items she owns. "That's her, that's the one who took my hands" Sprx said. "Oh, and Haya too"

"Lava Blaze, age eighteen, home planet: Thieves, power: fire and is a member of the Top Collectors at the top secret convention. Goes by the name "L"' Otto said, reading her profile. "Wow, it just like Bronze when she names herself B"

"Planet Thieves" Sprx asked.

"It said here it's a planet home full of clans who go to other planets and steal valuables. She is wanted by more than a hundred planets and was banned from the top secret convention after being accused of stealing something valuable from another collector."

"What was it"

Before Otto could read anymore, the alarm went off about an incoming message from Bronze. The two monkeys froze in fear when Bronze popped up on the screen looking a little annoyed.

"Where have you two been, I've been trying to contact you guys for two days now" Bronze shouted.

"Easy, B, we were just having computer problems that's all" Sprx said, quickly hiding his handless arms behind his back.

Bronze didn't look like she was buying Sprx's lie, "whatever, where's Haya, she wanted to tell me about some discovery she found when the computer went out" she asked.

Otto started to sweat and his body shaking in fear was quite noticeable to Sprx and Bronze. "Please tell me, Otto is shaking from his bandage wounds and that marker drawings go quite well with his eyes" Bronze giggled. "So where's Haya"

"Uh . . . Haya is sleeping" Sprx said, sweating.

"Sleeping" The teen asked.

"Yeah, we were up all night having a big . . . uh . . . um . . . slumber party." He said, sweating really badly "it was lots of fun . . . hehehehe . . . right Otto" Sprx's asked, elbowing Otto.

Otto bit his lip and couldn't stop shaking from the fear of Bronze burning him with the flamethrower 4000.

"Right Otto" Sprx said, right in his marker cover face with a creepy, very scary grin.

Otto's lips started to quiver and he burst out crying while falling to his knees. "PLEASE FORGIVE US BRONZE, SPRX LET SOME GIRL NAME LAVA KIDNAPED HAYA AND WE CAN'T FIND HER!" Otto confessed, "PLEASE DON'T BURN US WITH THE FLAMETHROWER 4000!"

Sprx smack his forehead and didn't want to look at the computer screen. Sadly, his eyes betrayed him as he crack one eye open and slowly turned his head over to the screen. Bronze just stares at them with no expression in her eyes. After a minute of the constant staring, Bronze started to laugh in a creepy, scary way.

"Sprx, Sprx, Sprx, Sprx" she said, laughing, "this is probably one of the cruelest jokes I've ever heard"

"But-" Sprx said but was interrupted.

"Now, you listen to me, monkey, I'm going to be return to Shuggazoom in four days. You got that in four days. When I return in four days, I want to see Haya, clean and dress in one of her brightest bows without a scratch on her or you'll find that punching bag you've been wanting shoved right down your throat or a place where the sun don't shine. Ok" she said smiling while holding back her anger that was boiling inside, "So see you in four days"

She disconnected the transmission.

Sprx just stood there with Otto still sobbing next to him. "I feel a sense of doom, Otto"

Otto sniffs, "well, for you since you're the one who lost her and plus, she won't hurt me that bad because she finds me simply adorable to kill"

"Otto, shut up" he said, looking at the screen and saw that the computer had track down Lava. It appeared the teenager went back to her home planet. "And follow me to the Fist Rocket 3"

"Why" Otto asked.

"Why else, we're going to get Haya back" Sprx said. "By going to Planet Thieves"

"How can you drive without any hands" Otto asked, "maybe it's best we take the foot cruiser"

"Otto, think about it. If we take the Foot Cruiser the Robot will tip over" Sprx said.

"Oh, yeah, but still how are you going to drive" he asked.

"I'm not going to drive it, you are"

The green monkey's eyes widened, "I can't drive the Fist Rocket"

"I know that, but I'm going to show you so we can get to Planet Thieves, save the monster, and get back you before Bronze returns" Sprx said, but Otto was still unsure. "We have no other choice"

Otto was nervous but nodded.

_Somewhere on Planet Thieves . . . _

"I'm not joking, M, these Magnets came from the one of a kind red monkey known as S.P.R.X-77" Lava said over a high-tech cell phone (_that she stole_)

"Do you think I would actually believe that you went all the way to Planet Shuggazoom and stole those powerful magnets from the monkey himself" M asked

"Well, my original plan was to take back a tiger cub that little bitch took from me"

"I believe the word would be outbid" M said, laughing.

"Shut up, either way, no one robs a Thief but for some reason Bronze wasn't there and the monkey was trying to protect the cub only to be defeated by yours truly and just for the fun of it I took his magnets."

M sighs, "Ok, how much do you want for them"

"Hmm . . . how about a thousand dollars . . . each" She said.

"That's robbery!" The male teen shouted on the phone.

"That's a complement on my planet" She said, "take it or leave it"

M scoffs, "fine, give me a day to get there to make the trade" he said.

"Ok, I'll see you then" L said.

Lava hung up the cell phone and put it back into her pocket. She chuckles and looks over at the past out little tiger cub that was caged up with an evil, murderess, grin.

"I feel sorry for you, little Haya, Bronze might look at you as a pet and friend or something to hold but to me . . . "She looked at her palm that had the red gem she stole embedded in it "all I see is a beautiful gem that needs to be ripped off your chest. It's too bad you can't hear me"

Little did Lava know when she turned her back on the cub, Haya crack one of her eyes open and stares at the bitter teenager and smirks a little bit. Haya has a plan and all she has to do is wait til L opens the cage door . . .

---------------------------------

**MQB: (_hiding from Sprx_) I hope you like the chapter and get this I'm almost done with this story. I just need a few more chapters to go. Also, please check out my latest story I posted called "When Isis Met Michiko" it's a cute little story about friendship and team work. **

**Chapter Ten: Escaping and Flying: Lava gets a taste of Haya's rather evil, wicket, personality while Haya tries to escape. Meanwhile, Sprx is trying to teach Otto to fly the Fist Rocket. **


	10. Escaping and Flying

**MQB: I would like to say thank you for reviewing my one-shot "The Pay Back" and an extra thanks to 4Evermonkeyfan for figuring out the song Bronze was singing: "Game of Love" by Santana Feat Michelle Branch. You get a cookie. yay.**

**_----------------------------_**

**Chapter Ten**

**Escaping and Flying**

Without showing mercy or sorrow, Lava grabbed her sharpest dagger that was hanging on the wall and walked over to the past out Haya. All the teenager wanted was the shining gem on the cub's chest. The light blue gem sparkles and shin causing Lava's red eyes to twinkle.

(_Kill the cub and take the gem_) she thought, (_easy as a pineapple pie_) (_**MQB:** mmm, pineapple pie_)

Lava opened the cage's door only to suck in air when Haya's eyes shot open and started to growl. She didn't have time to react when Haya jumped out of the cage and swatted the teen across the face with her claws.

Lava screamed and clutches onto her face as four thick line appeared across her right eye. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she screamed.

"That's the first time someone called me that" Haya said, kicking the cage she was locked in with her back legs. The cage flew into Lava's stomach and she fell on her butt with the dragger sliding a few feet away from her.

Haya landed roughly on the teen's stomach causing the teen to let out a small, choking, "oof." The cub pressed her claws against the teen's throat and looked straight into her eyes.

"Do you honestly think killing me would be that easy" Haya asked, showing her small little fangs.

"Tough talk coming from something so small" Lava said, with a drop of blood running down her cheek.

"People really underestimate me cause I'm only a cub but I'm going to tell you something, you fire-making piece of snot" Haya said, growling, "I'm planning on living my 500-year life span, marry a great, strong, handsome tiger, and raise my cubs to dominate the cosmos so there's no way I'm going to die at four months old on some rotten planet from the likes of you."

Lava grabbed hold of the cub and try to reach for the dragger but Haya struggles by clawing and biting her on the arm. Lava screamed from the pain and threw Haya to a nearby wall. Haya manage to turn herself so she can easily jumped off the wall and landed on the floor without any harm.

They stare at each other for a moment before Haya headed to the nearest exit leaving a gust of wind behind.

"She is not getting away that easily" Lava said, grabbing the dagger and ran after the cub.

Haya found the house she was in rather creepy and disturbing and quite . . . "tacky" the cub said to herself but instead of running out of the house to save her young life she had to find something really quick. She quickly enters a room and seems to have picked a great one when she saw all of Lava's priceless and not to mention stolen valuables. Her smiled when she spotted the thing she was looking for.

On the wall, hanged a long, sliver, staff with a pure sliver metal wheel on the top that shined in the dull light was from coming from the window. Haya could see a small engrave on the metal wheel that read:

_To My Priceless Treasure:_

_Bronze M. Scrapperton_

_Love: Grandfather Scrapperton_

Haya grins, remembering that day back at the Convention when she first met her new owner. She saw Lava taking off with the staff she stole from Bronze and was banned from the Convention after she "accidently" ratted her out. Her guess is if the teen couldn't have her than she would steal something else from Bronze.

_(What an idiot_) Haya thought as she uses the tip of her nose to push the staff off the wall. She cringes a little when the staff fell to the floor with a loud clang before grabbing it with her mouth. Suddenly the door busted open by a huge fire ball with Lava walking in with flames in her eyes.

"Where do you think you're going, cub" she hissed.

Haya place the staff down so she could speak "well, that's a stupid question, I'm going home, DUH!" She said.

A ball of fire started to form on Lava's hand, "The only place you're going is to your early grave!" she shouted and threw the fireball directly over to Haya.

The cub smirk, quickly grabs hold of the staff and swung it with all her might. A small shield appeared, blocking the fire from making contact with the cub and was thrown back at the teen.

"WHAT!" Lava screamed as she was slammed by her own attack and hit the wall with a crash.

Haya places the staff down, "that's for stealing Bronze's two priceless treasure. (_**MQB:** The staff and herself, of course_)

Lava laughs as she sat up and pats the flames out of her hair and shirt, "I have fire powers, little cub, I'm immune to them and can't be burn" She said, laughing even harder til Haya jammed the staff right into Lava's stomach causing her to choke on her laugher.

Lava fell to her knees while clutching onto her stomach and coughing up salvia only to be swatted in the face by the staff again. She fell to the floor and was out cold.

"Snot" Haya said, calmly stepping all over the teen and walk out the room with her tail tightly wrapped around the staff.

She walked past to the room where she was caged up and spotted Sprx's magnets sitting on a table.

(_Moron's magnets . . . no doubt he's probably crying like a little sissy girl as he is back on Shuggazoom_)

She was about to leave til she looked back at the magnets and kicked herself mentally "curse this niceness in my black heart" she said, walking over to the table and grabbed the magnets with her teeth.

After ruining each room in Lava's home by scratching and punching holes in the wall, breaking everything that had the word "Priceless" or "Rare" on it, smashing all the windows and writing the word "Snot" in big, bold letters on the wall, Haya calmly left the house and found herself in a small, rather ugly, smelly village.

Haya sighs bitterly, "how am I going to get out of here"

-----------------------

Meanwhile:

Sprx waited impatiently for Otto to get comfortable in the Fist Rocket 3. Otto was use to sitting in a comfy chair with a seatbelt instead of holding on to gears with his feet and hands.

"How on Shuggazoom can you get use to sitting like this" Otto said.

"Otto, we don't have time for your complaining, we only got four days to get Haya and get back here before Bronze gets home." Sprx said.

"Ok, all set, what's the first step"

"Well, we have to disconnect the Fist Rocket from the robot," Sprx said, pointing at the button that will that, "but first we have to-

Otto presses the button causing the Fist Rocket to disconnect and fell to the floor with a low, ground shaking, thump. Now they were in giant hold in the ground. Otto nervously smiles and didn't want to turn around to see the very steamy Sprx.

"Otto, next time let me finish my sentence before you do anything" Sprx said.

Otto laughed as Sprx use his tail to power up the fist rocket. The rocket made a low purring sound, "Ok, now just slightly pull the handles up to get us into the air"

Otto pulled the handle up with all his might causing the fist rocket to shoot up into the air while spinning out of control.

"I SAID SLIGHTLY!" Sprx shouted as they left the city's atmosphere

"WEEEEEE, THIS IS AWESOME" Otto shouted, as they continue to spin out of control.

"OTTO! STOP BEFORE YOU HIT-"Sprx noticed they were about to crash into a meteor. "AHHHHHHGGGGGHHHH, OTTO, PULL UP, PULL UP, YOU'RE IN THE METEOR'S PATH!"

Sprx clutches onto Otto's head with his arms blinding the green monkey's site. "SPRX, I CAN'T SEE" Otto shouted.

Sprx sharply pulls Otto to the left causing Otto to steer the Fist Rocket to the left as well nearly missing the meteor by a few inches. They both scream as they spin faster and faster and faster til finally Sprx's tail push the brake button. They Rocket made a hard brake sending to two crashing into the front.

The red monkey got up and rubbed his head only to be hit in the face when Otto swung his arms in the air shouting "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Otto turned around to see Sprx getting off the floor again while rubbing his nose with his arm. "You hit me in the nose" Sprx said, bitterly.

Instead of saying sorry like Otto would normally do, he just smiles, "wasn't that awesome, couldn't you feel the danger of a near death experience"

Sprx looked at him weirdly "Are you ok" he asked.

"No!" Otto said, cheerfully, "I think this is a side effect from those sleeping pills"

"Great" Sprx said, walking over to controls and look up at the screen that had the map and routines to take to get to Planet Thieves. "Hmm, if we go into hyper boost mode we can get to the planet in less than a day"

"But doing that will use up a lot of power and we won't be able to use it again to get back home" Otto said, jumping around and acting really silly.

"hmm, unless that planet has fuel to get us back home"

"Enough talk, Sparky" Otto said, pushing the red monkey away from the controls, "let's put this in Hyper boost mode" pressing a large red button with the word "Hyper boost" on it.

Otto held on tight as the Rocket went into hyper boost mode while Sprx flew to the end of the machine, slammed into the wall and just hang there as if he was tape to the wall.

"OTTO!" He screamed while Otto laughed like a madman.

Sprx made a note to himself to ask Gibson what is in those sleeping pills. "OTTO, TURN OFF THE HYPER BOOST" Sprx shouted.

Otto suddenly darkens as he turns off the hyper boost mode making Sprx fly past him and hit the front of the Rocket again. Sprx got up only to have a finger pointing at him.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AND LET ME DRIVE THIS DAMN THING" Otto shouted, in shaking fury.

"WELL, HOW ELSE AM I GOING TO TEACH YOU HOW TO DRIVE THE FIST ROCKET" Sprx screamed.

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME"

"YOU STARTED YELLING AT ME FIRST"

"I'M SORRY BUT THAT'S JUST ANOTHER SIDE EFFECT FROM THOSE SLEEPING PILLS, I HAVEN'T BEEN FEELING LIKE MYSELF SINCE WE LEFT"

"OK, I UNDERSTAND NOW WILL YOU STOP YELLING"

"I'LL STOP WHEN YOU DO"

"OK, WE'LL STOP ON THREE"

"ONE . . . TWO . . . THREE . . . " they both shouted, took a deep breath and calm down.

"Tell me again why we're out here in the middle of no where fighting with each other" Otto asked.

"So we can get the Devil's spawn back in order to save our butts from Bronze and to get Nova's present" Sprx said then muttered something to himself.

"What was that" Otto asked.

"Nothing" Sprx said, (_there's no way on Shuggazoom I'm sharing Nova's gift with him_.)

Otto raised an eyebrow (_man, he's creepy me out, there's no way on Shuggazoom I'm sharing Nova's present with a monkey who suddenly turned himself into a large red strawberry_) Otto thought with a very fogging and drugged up mind.

(_The minute Nova gets her present–_" Sprx thought.

(--_I'm going tell her it was from me–_) Otto thought.

(--_And that idiot won't get any credit_) they both thought at the same time.

(_I just have to pretend we're great pals–_) Sprx thought.

(--_So he won't get any idea what I'm really planning_) Otto thought

They both smile and laugh nervously, "so, do you think you can get us over to Planet Thieves, my drugged up friend"

"Of course I can, you large strawberry" Otto said, returning to the controls.

"Strawberry?" Sprx questioned as Otto put the Fist Rocket into hyper boost and made Sprx fly to the back again

Otto laughed.

--------------------------

Haya managed to escape from the village but before snatching some food here and there off of peoples' plate as well as a pillow and a blanket. Using the blanket, Haya place the magnets, the staff, the pillow and food on it and tug on the corner so she wouldn't have to carry all the stuff with her tail and teeth. She found a grass field with a couple of trees and bushes and looked back to see if Lava was following her or not. Her bitter mood worsens when she noticed the sun was going down.

When the coast was clear. she hid underneath a bush for safety and settles in for the night. She shook her head as she took a bite of a piece of fruit she stole.

"It's going to be a long night"

---------------------------

**Chapter Eleven: Reunited, Tug-a-War, and True Power: Otto and Sprx comes to the rescue, Lava's not giving up without a fight and a little game tug-a-war got on Haya's last nerve and reveals her ultimate power. **


	11. Reunited, TugOWar and True Power

**MQB: ugh, I'm very frustrated right now not to mention tire and exhausted from my new job but I'm well enough to present you with the new chapter. Sorry for the wait, and despite my bitter mood, I hope you enjoy reading. **

-------------------------

**Chapter Eleven**

**Reunited, Tug-o-War and True Power **

It was a gloomy day on the Planet Thieves when Haya woke up after escaping from her kidnaper and sleeping in a bush all night. Despite the fact that she was a little hungry, her fur was messed up and alone on a strange planet, she wasn't in a bad mood for some reason. She laid there on her back on one of the tree branches above the bush she was sleeping in and stares at the gray clouds.

Her little blue tail dangle below her as she sings as song to her most favorite band:

_How long before I get in?_

_Before it starts, before I begin? _

_How long before you decide?  
Before I know what it feels like?  
_

It was hard to believe someone with her status would like the band "Coldplay" of all artists but she finds it relaxing and a good way to calm her nerves from dealing with such **_stupid_** people in the city of Shuggazoom. But of course, she won't admit it out in public to like something that wasn't dark and evil.

_Where do, where do I go?  
If you never tried, then you'll never know.  
How long do I have to climb,  
Up on this side of this mountain of mine?_

The clouds were gently moving across the sky causing Haya to smile a little bit from the wonders of this gloomy day. The smile slowly forms into a frown when she started to think how she was going to get off this planet and back home. She didn't have anything to contact Bronze about her whereabouts and couldn't steal a ship since she didn't know how to drive one . . . yet.

_Look up, I look up at night,  
Planets are moving at the speed of light.  
Climb up, up in the trees,  
every chance that you get,  
is a chance you seize._

There was a huge explosion in the back ground where the village laid, follow by the ground shaking a little and the sounds of the people screaming and shouting. There was a smell of smoke and the sky started to brighten into a warm shade of orange. Haya stayed calm.

_How long am I gonna' stand,  
with my head stuck under the sand?  
I'll start before I can stop,  
before I see things the right way up._

The clouds were now filled with heavy black smoke follow by the ground shaking a little from another explosion. She wrapped her tail around the branch to keep her from falling off as she continues to sing.

_And all that noise, all that sound,  
all these pieces that I have found.  
And birds go flying at the speed of sound,  
to show you how it all began.  
_

She could hear the dead grass being disturbed by footsteps causing a high, crackling sound that was coming closer and closer by the second. There was a slight growling noise and Haya's eyes narrow when she saw a shadow dancing thanks to the fires in the background of something lifting an object and ready to . . .

She jumped off the branch before it was chopped in half by a red, sharp ax. Haya landed on the floor and let the rest of the chorus of the song escape her mouth.

_Birds come flying from the underground,  
if you could see it then you'd understand…_

"Why in the world are you singing!!" A voice boomed that came from Lava who was holding an ax and looked quite pissed from waking up to see all her stuff destroyed and her price gem escaping.

Haya tilted her away to see what was left of the village being engulfed in flames, no doubt Lava's doings. "Well, it's one of my favorite songs and I like singing it when I'm bored" She said.

Lava's gritted her teeth as she lifted the ax over her shoulder, "you little, sinful, devil, you destroyed everything in my house. Do. You. Have. Any idea . . . how much . . . money . . . you . . . took away from . . . me" she asked, with her arms shaking from the shear anger boiling in her blood.

"998,990,342,900 dollars and . . . 15 cents" Haya said, causing Lava to stare at her, shockingly mixed with a face expression of "how did you know." "What do you expect I live with a collector, I'm trained to see from what is excessive from what is not"

Lava shook her head and couldn't help be grin, "no problem, that gem on your chest is worth twice as much that all that crap put together'

"I know, I laugh at those stupid people at the Convention for selling me for so cheap" Haya said, grinning only to hear a high pitch scream and dodges to the left when Lava tried to hit her again with the ax.

Haya scrabbles all over the grass, trying to avoid getting dice up or mince by the mad teenager and the ax. Her gem started to glow, Haya was getting a little annoyed from the whole thing.

"Hold still" Lava shouted, lifting the ax in the air again.

Haya growled and jumped into the air as the ax wields down to the ground again as a miss. Lava looked up over to have her face covered by the little cub. She started to scream with Haya brought out her claws and started scratching and biting the teen's face.

She dropped the ax and from the sudden weight, she fell backwards but this time grabbed a large portion of Haya's back and ripped her off of his face. Will her face scratched, Lava slammed Haya to the ground before picking her up by the neck and lifted her high in the air as she stood up. With all her strength she started choking her violently.

"You rotten little monster, I was going to be nice and make your death quick and painless but now I'm going make it nice and painfully slow" Lava said,

Haya started to gag as her eyes widened but now from strangulation but from something she was coming out from the sky. As it came near she realize it was a rocket ship of some sort, painted with a red color like her babysitter's fur. She grinned.

"M-m-m-m . . . orn" Haya manages to say.

"I wouldn't be calling me moron since I'm not the one being choke to death and what sour luck since little Bronzey isn't here to save you"

"C-c-c-clue-clu-cluel-less" Haya struggled to say.

Before Lava could say anything, she stopped when she heard something from behind her. She turned around only to scream when she saw the Fist Rocket flew just few feet above her and crashing into the dirt and dead grass. She loosens her grip when she felt like her heart just stopped letting Haya squirm out of her hands and falling to the ground. Lava fainted as Haya ran over to the semi-damage Fist Rocket.

The second she reaches it the hatch fell down and Otto jumped out of the Rocket while screaming "Weee that was the most greatest trip in my life" He shouted at the top of his lungs before rolling in the dead grass.

Haya just stares at him as Sprx crawled out of the Fist Rocket, looking a little paler shade of red than normal. Haya's eyes wonder over to Sprx, took a couple of deep breaths to get rid of the burning sensation from being choke and said, "It's about time you got here" she said.

Sprx rolled his eyes as pure bitterness toward the cub return, "you should be happy we came" Sprx said.

"I doubt you two would come all this way to get me just out of act of kindness and heroism" Haya said, then something click, "let me guess one of you spilled the beans about me being kidnaped to Bronze, am I right"

"She didn't threaten us" Sprx said, remembering that part of Bronze's speech where she would literally shove Nova's present up where the sun don't shine if Haya wasn't safely home when she gets back.

"This grass is all . . . crackle-o-ly" Otto said, rolling around in the grass some more.

Haya just stared at Sprx, waiting for an answer to Otto's off behavior. "Bad side-effects to those sleeping pills" Sprx said, "I'm surprised we haven't crashed on our way over here" he said.

"It just makes me hate you even more than ever, you handless little moron" Haya said.

"Speaking of that, where is that teenager who took my hands, that little bitch is going to pay for that"

"Relax, no need for a hissy fit" Haya said, "when I manage to escape, I grabbed your magnets on my way out"

"You did"

"No need to thank me for the sudden and quite sickening, kindness" Haya said, "they're over there in the bushes"

She pointed at the near by bush where the tree branch was chopped off and where the teen lay a few yards away. Sprx smile and toddle over there, stepping all over the past out teen, and digs into the bush til he pulled out his two shiny red magnets.

"Oh, my precious babies, how I miss you" he said, hugging them close to his chest while swinging back and forth.

Haya just stares at him awkwardly but suddenly jumped with Otto popped out of no where, "Haya, guess what" he said, with shifty eyes. Haya waited for him to finish for a second with Otto started laughing and said, "I'm a robot monkey"

With Otto laughing and Sprx hugging his magnets, Haya just shook her head, "these are my rescuers" she thought out loud and felt a sense of doom.

"Um, can we go now, I'm hungry and this place stinks" Haya shouted at Sprx.

"Hush your mouth and give me a second" Sprx said, connecting his magnets back to his hands.

"Oh please, just take your sweet time" Haya said bitterly while walking over to him with the plan to snatch the other magnet and use that to lure him back to the Rocket so she can go home.

"Shut up" Sprx said again, not paying attention to her, Otto, or the fact that Lava started to twitch a little bit.

Haya walked over to Sprx and bit him hard on the tail. Sprx scream causing him to drop the other magnet to the floor, "will you hurry up, I want to get off this filthy, tacky, rock they call a planet"

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY PATIENCE AT ALL" Sprx shouted in her face. "I SAID GIVE ME A SECOND"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU STOP BEING SUCH A CRYBABY IDIOT AND STOP HUGGING YOUR MAGNETS THEN MAYBE WE CAN LEAVE BY TODAY" Haya shouted even louder than Sprx.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, MISSY, WE'RE YOUR SAVOR SO YOU SHOULD BE NICER TO US!!!" Sprx shouted.

"THE DAY I'M NICE TO A MORON LIKE YOU IS THE DAY I'LL RIP OFF MY GEM, DYE MY FUR BLACK AND CALL MYSELF A PANTHER!!" She screamed.

"Crackle-o-ly" Otto said, throwing grass in the air.

"SHUT UP" They both shouted at the green monkey.

Otto's lips started to tremble before crying a little bit.

Sprx turn his attention back to Haya only to roughly push her to where Otto was at when an ax made contact with the ground.

"Teenager with an ax" Otto shouted.

"Clueless, what are you waiting for, use your saws" Haya said, getting up from the ground, hissing because she fell on her paw wrong. With Sprx distracting Lava for a moment, Haya limp back to the bush she slept in to pull out Bronze's staff with her mouth. As soon as Lava was close, Haya push the staff into the teen's path causing her to trip and sending the ax flying into the air. The blade of the ax stuck the floor just a few inches away from Otto who just laughed from all the amusement.

"Well I'm glad Clueless finds this entertaining" Haya said to no one in particular.

Sprx, on the other hand, was having a hard time dealing with the teen, "listen here, monkey, just leave me the cub and I won't steal your magnets for the second time" she said, with her that held the gem glowing a bright orange color from powering up.

"Listen I would love to leave you the thing that might cause a war throughout the cosmos but I need her to get a present for a spacial lady" Sprx said.

"That's my line" Otto snapped from his sudden mood change.

"No it's not and it never will be" Sprx snapped, only to jump with a fireball nearly stuck him head on. Sprx flew into the air to avoid getting burn as more fireballs were thrown at him. Soon fire spread across the dead grass causing the area to glow bright orange and hot.

"Manget Tingle Blast" Sprx shouted and shot Lava with one of his attack which she counter with another fireball.

"Still a little slow and weak, monkey" Lava shouted while grinning, "Maybe I should just end it with another Heat Wave"

Lava started powering up for her attack knowing very well it will have the same outcome like it did back on Shuggazoom.

"Clueless, your saws, use your stupid saws!!!" Haya shouted for the second time.

"Oh yea," Otto said, activating one of his saws and didn't have a clue what to do with it.

"Attack her"

"Oh yea" Otto said, getting up and shouting, "Whirling Distructo Saws"

He unleashes his saws at the teen without any effort of aiming. Lava turned her head and bent a little back so one of the saws wouldn't hit her in the stomach but her timing was bad when she lifted her hand that had the gem in it into the air. The other saw made contact with her hand, slicing the gem in half while leaving a shallow cut on her palm. She screams as she clutches onto her hand while her powers drained from her body.

"Nice shot, Otto" Sprx said, floating back to the ground and walking over to Lava, "not so tough now, huh" he said, rudely.

Lava looked up at the monkey with great hatred but at the corner of her eye she spotted something moving away. When Lava saw Haya sneaking off to the Fist Rocket, "Screw this" she said, out loud, kicked Sprx right in the stomach and ran after Haya.

Haya was limping a little bit after landing a bit roughly to the ground with Sprx pushed her. She turned around to see her teen coming after her and muttered a curse word to herself. All of a sudden she was tackle to the floor by the green, very drugged up, monkey and was picked up from the ground. "Don't worry, Haya tiger, Otto is to the . . . rescuer" He said.

Haya wish she wasn't so small as Otto held her clumsily in his metal arms. "Clueless, let me go I don't need your help" she said, struggling to get loose.

"No need for say thank you, being a hero is my job" Otto said.

"Stupid, worthless, piece of cr-" Haya didn't have time to finish her insult when Lava body slammed the two to the floor. Haya soon found herself squished between the green monkey and the teenager who she hated dearly.

Sprx muttered the word, "Monkey pile" as he jumped onto Lava's head and started to pull on her short hair while adding extra weight to the pile and making it harder for Haya to breathe.

"GET OFF OF ME" Lava shouted and started to shake her head to get Sprx off.

Haya found herself being grabbed by her tail by the teen as Otto clasped his hands tightly around Haya's paws. As if that wasn't bad enough, she was suddenly pulled from left to right like a rope in a game of Tug-o-War with Otto pulling her by the paws and Lava pulling her by the tail.

"Let her go and I'll let you live" Lava shouted while her face was being pulled, pinch, and scratch by Sprx. She felt her hair being yanked out of her scalp but she still would let go of Haya.

"No, you let go, you fire spit" Otto shouted while pulling on Haya's paws.

"Why don't you both let me go before I'm torn in half" Haya shouted in pain.

Lava started to scream in pain as more of her hair was being yank and tore by the red monkey. "I said let go"

"No" Otto shouted, digging his feet into the dirt.

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"NO!!! TIMES INFINITY" Otto shouted.

Haya's paws slipped out of Otto's hands but only to be grabbed hold again by her little whiskers. The tiger cub scream in pain when she felt her tail and whiskers getting ready to be removed from the pulling and yanking.

"I SAID LET GO, SHE'S MY PREY TO KILL"

"AND SHE'S OUR RESPONSIBLY" Otto shouted.

"And our ticket to get Nova's present" Sprx shouted while kicking Lava in the back.

Then it happens . . .

Haya's last nerve finally snapped as her gem started to glow a dark blue color and started to growl. "I AM NOT A THING TO PLAY TUG-O-WAR WITH!!!!" She screamed.

Everyone stopped dead in their track when they noticed Haya's voice sounded like a demon who was just summon. Haya closed her eyes and growled even more as they dropped her to the ground. "STUPID, CLUELESS, MINDLESS MORONS!!!" She screams in her demon like voice.

Thunder suddenly clashes in the gray clouds and the other noticed something different about the clouds.

"Sprx" Otto asked

"What Otto" Sprx asked, staring at the sky.

"Is it a bad thing for clouds to spin right above us" Otto asked.

The wind suddenly picked up in a strong force that cause the monkey and the teen to fall to their knees. The clouds started to swirl faster and faster in the sky that were just above Haya. The tiger grins as she shut her eyes tightly, "Now you'll all pay by getting a taste of my TRUE POWER" She laughed as her mane turn into two horns on top of her head again.

Lava's lips started to tremble and muttered only one word, "shit" before a tornado struck the ground.

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S SUMMONED A TORNADO" Otto shouted as he flew into the air along with other thing that came from the village near by.

Sprx brace himself to a near by tree as he was lifted a couple of feet off the ground. "OTTO!!" he shouted, with his eyes shut tight and getting hit with flying twigs and rocks. "HAYA, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, AS YOUR BABYSITTER, I COMMAND YOU TO STOP" he shouted.

Bad move.

Sprx opened his eyes and started to panic when the tornado change course from going to the village to where he was at. It didn't take him long to realize Haya could control the deadly wind storm so . . . he was doomed from the start. He tightens his grip to prevent himself from getting suck into the twister.

"HAYA" Sprx shouted, as he lost his grip on the tree and flew into the twister with his eyes wide open and screaming at the top of his lungs. He soon found himself inside the tornado as it moved over to the burning village with Haya's goal to ruin the people's day even more.

Sprx could hear Otto screaming and shouting in excitement and joy as he spun around faster and faster til he felt like throwing up. Along with Otto's screaming, he could hear the sound of the anger wind power and things breaking and people screaming from the village. Soon the twister was full of junk and things from the outside world and hit Sprx in the head a few dozen times.

"HAYA, FOR THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, STOP!!!!!!" Sprx shouted.

He opened his eyes again and could actually see Haya floating in the middle of the twister with a tight squeeze face. Her gem started to flicker, this attack was taking a lot of power and energy from her small body.

"HAYA!!!" Sprx shouted.

Haya snapped her eyes open then everything fell when the twister suddenly disappeared. Sprx screamed as he hit the ground, head first, along with other things piling on top of him and black out.

------------------------------

His eyes flicker off and on as his system reboot itself and Sprx look up to see a green blur in front of him.

"Sprx, Sprx can you hear me" The blur asked which was obvious that belongs to Otto.

When his vision cleared up he saw Otto grinning, "Oh man, Sprx I thought you were dead" He said, "after all I had to pull you out of a bunch of junk"

"Otto, what happened" Sprx asked, finding himself leaning against a broken down tree.

"Haya summoned this huge twister and all I remember is spinning then falling to the ground but lucky for me a tree broke my fall" Otto said, turning his back a little bit to see the huge, black and blue bruise that went cross his and damage jet pack.

"How did that bruise form after only a few hours" Sprx asked.

"Hours, you've been out for two days" Otto said. "Did you know that you can find a lot of cool stuff after a twister like this Staff that has Bronze's name on it. No doubt she would love to see this"

A circuit wire in Sprx's system snapped as he jumped up despite his injuries, "TWO DAYS, DAMMIT OTTO, THAT MEAN WE ONLY GOT A DAY TO GET BACK BEFORE THE OTHERS GET HOME!!!"

"Please, stop shouting like a little sissy cry baby"

The two monkeys turn to the left to see Haya lying down on the ground with a very exhausted look on her face. Her once shiny fur was now a light shade of brown from the dirt and tangle. Her gem was glowing a very fading blue color.

"What's with you" Sprx asked.

"That attack took a lot of power and energy from me, moron, I'm too tire and sore to move" Haya hissed.

"Oh, then I guess . . . that's sad . . . sort of, but that's what you get for doing all this damage" Sprx shouted while pointing at what was left of the village near by and the grass field.

"If you two weren't playing tug-o-war with me this wouldn't have happened" Haya said, "my gem is control by my emotions and when I'm frustrated and not to mention annoyed to a certain point this happens"

Sprx sighs, he knew he wasn't going to last til tomorrow with the little tiger complaining and shouting. A little light bulb appeared on top of his head and he grinned. "You said you can't move"

"Weren't you listening, I'm exhausted and it takes a while to gain all my power back" Haya shouted.

She noticed Sprx grinning the same kind of grin she saw when they try to drug her with the sleeping pills. He lean over and whisper something into Otto's ear which made him smile and got up from the floor. Haya watch Otto walked past her and over to the damage, but still intact for them to get off the planet Fist Rocket and went inside.

"What are you planning" Haya asked.

"Nothing" Sprx said, pulling a few splinters and small pebbles out of his fur. He was surprised he didn't vomit all his guts out from that twister. "By the way, if you had the power to summon a twister how come you didn't do that when Lava tried to kidnap you in the first place."

Haya rolled her eyes and shook her head, "you would think you would know by now" she said, pause for a second to make sure he was paying attention, "I hate you and I wanted to see you suffer from the teenager's wrath and AGAIN, I can only use it when I'm at the peek of my fustrations"

Sprx didn't bother saying anything since he somehow knew Haya was going to say that. "Well, it's too bad your mischief days are over"

Before Haya could say something a small cage was slam right on top of her then she was scoop up, place down and saw the cage door closing with a lock. Otto looked down at her through the steel bars, "now you won't cause anymore trouble" Otto said as he and Sprx started to laugh.

Haya was down right stunned and started to growl, "You rotten, pieces of living garbage, GET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE!!!" She screamed.

"We will once we get home" Sprx said as he picked up the cage while Otto held on the Bronze's stuff.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE OR I'LL MAKE THE REST OF YOUR LIVES A LIVING HELL!!"

Sprx and Otto just ignore her as they walked into the Fist Rocket with big smiles on their faces.

They were going home . . .

---------------------------------------------------

**Final Chapter: The Last Laugh: Bronze's Grandfather, a Dirty trick, and Nova's Birthday surprise. Please Review. **


	12. The Last Laugh

**MQB: Wow, this is my last chapter, man, I thought this story would never end or be this long . . . or this popular to say the least. I'm really glad all of you like my story and found it funny and different from what you normally read. I'm truly thankful. I have some important news at the end of the chapter so read and review. Thanks again. **

**Sorry for the wait, for some reason I had a little trouble coming up with an ending to this story plus I caught a really bad cold and was in bed for nearly a week. I still feel like crap beyond crap but somehow I manage to get this chapter done so Yay. **

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Last Laugh**

Lava stares at the metal bars of the dungeon she was lock in for destroying most of her village in the act of killing the rare cub. It didn't take the people of her village long to figure out who started the fire since she's the only one who has that type of ability. And lucky for them she was under a pile of broken tree branches after the "unexpected" tornado that hit so she couldn't escape from them.

So now she sits there, chained up to the wall by her wrist with nothing to do but . . . well sit there. With her being kicked out of the Collector's Convention, all her valuables destroyed by the little monster cub, her powers taken away and now a prisoner this is what she calls "Rock Bottom"

The teenager smirks as a plan started to form inside her mind.

_(This isn't over yet_) She thought, forming her hands into fist and rattle the chains a bit.

(_Just you wait and see_)

--------------------------------------

"I think she's dead" Otto said.

"She is not dead, Otto, she's just sleeping" Sprx said

They were just miles away from Shuggazoom and throughout the whole trip Haya was fast asleep with her little gem flickering off and on. She was curled up in a small little ball with a gentle smile across her face. Otto was sitting next to cage in and couldn't help but smile a little bit by the way Haya started to flinch and snicker in her sleep.

"Aww, she's dreaming" Otto said, "probably something wonderful"

"Dance, my little slave puppets" Haya muttered in her sleep, "_dance_"

Otto started to sweat and scoot away from the cage. "Boy, I'm sure her parents were proud when they were bless with this bundle of joy" Sprx said, entering the city's atmosphere.

After connecting the Fist Rocket back to the Super Robot, Sprx and Otto dragged their feet into the Command center with Otto holding on to Haya's cage. The green monkey dropped the cage carelessly to the metal floor with a clang causing the cub to wake up from her peaceful slumber.

"Hey, go easy on me, will ya" Haya snapped, apparently gotten her strength back after the nap.

Sprx and Otto slump to the floor, hissing a bit from their new bruises and injuries from the event on the other planet. They were just glad most of the Command center and kitchen was repair after that fight between Otto and Haya so there wasn't much for them to do before the others arrive . . . speaking of that.

Two recorded messages were blinking on the computer screen one that was sent yesterday and another one that was just sent a few hours ago. Haya stares at her babysitter and wonders if one of them was going to answer the e-mails since the blinking was getting very annoying to her ears.

"Are you guys going to get that" she asked.

Sprx groaned, forces himself up onto his feet and dragged himself over to the computer. He pressed the button to play to first message.

"Otto and Sprx, I don't where you two are but listen closely, we'll be arriving back home around three in the afternoon so I hope you two get the place decorated for Nova's party. Bye for now" Gibson said on the message.

Sprx looked at the time on the computer screen as the message beep to play the other one. "So they'll be here in four hours" he thought.

The next message started to play, "Hey guys, I see you guys are out so I'll make this short . . . I'm going to be at the Robot at 12:00 sharp so I've better see my Haya clean with a nice glittery blue bow . . . or _else_ . . . bye" Bronze said, rather cheery on the message.

"That only give us an hour" Otto said, "and let's face it, Haya isn't exactly clean"

Haya was still dirty and brown with tangled up fur and mane from surviving on the "tacky" planet a day ago. Sprx limped over to Haya's cage, "keep your fur on, Otto, we just have to give her a bath and brush up a little bit"

"You know you have to get me out of this cage, right" Haya said, calmly.

"Unless we just fill the tub up with water and just dump you in there just like this" Sprx said.

"And when you do that, I'll tell Bronze everything that went down this week. From trying to drug me, attacking me over the yellow monkey's diary, letting me get kidnaped, and . . . hmmm . . . oh yeah, not feeding me my three square meals a day"

"That's not true" Sprx snapped, "we fed you, it's not our fault you're so damn picky"

"Who is she going to believe, her wonderful "Pride and Joy" and you ungrateful sacks of crap" she said, grinning.

Sprx sighs, "alright, we'll take you out of the cage"

"And you know once you open this cage door I will, no doubt, attack you in the most brutal, most painful, no mercy way, imaginable" she said, calmly again.

Otto gulp and Sprx sigh, "hey, we're use to the pain now and I hardly see any space left on my body that isn't cover in bruises or scars . . . so let's get this over with"

"I'm scared" Otto said.

"Shut up, Otto" Sprx said, slowly reaching to the lock on the cage.

He unlocks the cage door, Haya growled and the next thing Sprx knew, he was blinded by claws.

----------------------------

An hour later . . .

"Next time you decided to follow some weird guy name Skeleton . . . something... just say no so you wouldn't have to be rescued by your seventeen-year-old granddaughter and lose all of your pride, dignity and not to mention your whole entire body" Bronze said, looking down at her bodyless, rusty, head of what was left of her Grandfather.

Getting off the planet of the Robo Apes wasn't that easy as she thought it would be. But she manages to escape a little batter which included: bruises, a gash or two, torn up black pants and shirt, a crack eyeglass, a small cut on her lips and a few strands of black hair pulled out with the rest just barely hanging onto her pulled out ponytail.

"A thousand apologies, my dear Bronzey" Scrapperton said, sadly, "I couldn't resist, he offer me so much collectibles to add to my collection" he said.

"Well, I guess I can understand that . . . a little . . . but in case this ever happens again, don't even bother sending me a message to rescue you, I already miss a week of school and that's hard to make up with my busy schedule"

"Again, a thousand apologies" Scrapperton said, with a low, somewhat sad "tick tock" at the end.

"It's alright, Grandpa, what's done is done, let's just enjoy the fact that you're home now" she said.

Scrapperton sighs in relief, "so has anything change since I left and how are your parents doing, no doubt, your parents are worry about you leaving town for a week, tick tock" he asked.

Bronze closed her eyes for a second and sigh, "Not much has change since you left and Mom and Dad left the city about a year ago . . . and . . . doesn't look like they're coming back." She said, grimly.

"Oh" The bodyless Robot said, "what a shame. So is it just you all alone now"

"No, I use to have a friend" Bronze started til her grandfather interrupted her.

"Use to?"

"Yeah til he snapped and ended up in a metal hospital, funny story, I'll tell you about it later" she said, "but before that happened, to escape the loneliness, I bought a rare, rather stubborn, full-bred tiger cub. Her name is Haya and once you get use to her . . . personality, you'll love her just as much as I do"

"So where is this Haya" he asked.

"I let two of our city's hero take care of her for the week" Bronze said, smirking "it's a good way to get a babysitter and payback for my mentally insane friend"

Scrapperton said nothing when he noticed Bronze stopped right next to the Super Robot's Foot and took off the Flamethrower 4000 that was hook onto her belt. She mutters something threatening underneath her breath then bang on the metal door.

------------------------------

The two monkeys knew Haya was no doubt angry, they knew that very well. The bath wasn't exactly pleasant and bubbly like any child or animal of Haya's age would normally enjoy. When she said she hates baths, she really hates baths. It only took Sprx and Otto ten minutes to realize when the bath water started turning a pale red color from all the scratches she inflicted on them. They skip the special shampoo and conditioner but either way she was clean and groom so that was good.

Now, here they were chasing her down in the command center with Otto holding one of her glittery bows. Haya back into a corner, growling with her newly clean fur sponging up from the rage she had boiling in her veins.

"Why are you making things so difficult" Sprx shouted, he was soak and wet with new scratches covering his body.

"I told you was going to happen when you let me out of the cage, I told you" She said, "no one in their right mind dares to put me in a small rusty cage" she said, growling. If she had the strength, she would summon another tornado that would tear this whole tin can apart but her emotions wouldn't allow it.

"Now Haya, B is going to be here any minute, so why now be a nice little tiger and put on this bow so B will see that you're safely home and happy" Otto said, taking a step closer to her.

"You really are stupid, Clueless" Haya said.

Her focus was shattered when the alarm went while the computer repeated "intruder alert" over and over again.

"Grab her" Sprx shouted.

Haya was suddenly tackled to the ground by the two monkeys. She screamed when Otto grabbed hold of her arms and picked her up so prevent her from running off and scratching them.

Sprx ran over to the computer and pressed the button to open the hatch to the foot cruiser. He really didn't have the strength to go down there and open the hatch personally. He covers his ears to block out Haya's screams as she kicks Otto in the stomach repeated while struggling to break free.

"Haya, will you calm down, B is here so there's no need to act like a little monster" Otto shouted.

"Who said I was acting" Haya shouted. "LET ME GO!!"

Haya gave Otto one final hard kick in the stomach causing him to loosen his grip on the cub and letting her slip out of his arms. Haya landed on the floor with Otto falling to his knees and coughing up a little bit of spit from the hard kicking.

"Otto, are you ok" Sprx said, (_not knowing to him his back is turn from the six color tubes and didn't see Bronze shooting up from one of them_.)

Otto looked up to him only to cough and pointed at something behind him. Haya started to smirk but Sprx still didn't know what was going on. "Otto, what's wrong"

Otto continues to point at the thing behind the red monkey til finally Sprx turns around only to slammed to the floor by a foot and have a gun pointed at him.

"Where is my Haya" Bronze shouted.

Sprx trembled and pointed at Haya that was just a few feet away from him. Bronze looked over at Haya, smiled, dropped the gun and said happily, "Haya" before placing her grandfather down on Sprx's stomach and walking over to the cub.

"Bronzey" Haya shouted in pure joy. (_Talk about mood swings_) as Bronze picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Ooh, I missed you so much, Haya" Bronze said, while Haya made a small little happy purr.

Otto manages to get off from the floor and cough, "see, Haya is here safe and sound and clean" he said, still feeling a little winded

"I do have to admit it, I'm impress" Bronze said, "Nice and clean without a single scratch on her" she said, examining Haya from checking on her fur to her claws. Haya's freshly clean fur hid the few little scratches she got from the week.

"What a shame" Haya said, bitterly til an idea pop into her head.

"So does that mean we get Nova's present" Otto asked, eagerly

"I always keep my end of the bargain" Bronze said.

"Yes!" Otto cheered. "The torment is over"

"Well, so much for asking them if they can be Haya's permanent babysitters" Bronze muttered to herself.

"B, can I talk to you for a second" Haya whispers to her.

"what" she whispered back.

"Trust me, it's something very important" Haya said, grinning.

"Can you excuse us for a minute, Otto" Bronze asked.

"Uh, sure, I need to check on Sprx real quick" Otto said, walking away from the two to give them some privacy. Otto didn't look shock to see Scrapperton here since he knew about Bronze's family tree a few days ago.

"I think he's dead" Scrapperton said, "tick tock"

"You ok, Sprx"

Sprx shook his head and sat up, "I've been questioning that all week, I mean, I think I have head damage because I'm seeing Scrapperton right in from of me" he said, pointing at the rusty Robot's head.

"Nonsense, it's me, alive and somewhat well, no thanks to you, tick tock" Scrapperton said in a rather happy tone.

"Scrapperton?" Sprx said.

"Yes, the one and only, tick tock, free from the Robo Apes' grasp thanks to my sweet little granddaughter"

"Granddaughter?" Sprx asked, "you actually have family"

"Sprx, she's right there" Otto said, pointing at Bronze.

Sprx looked over at Bronze who was kneeling over to Haya's eye level with a rather confuse look on her face. Haya, on the other hand, had a small little smirk while whispering things the other three couldn't hear.

"Well, that would explain the obsession with junk and collecting things" Sprx said.

"Just think, there I was, trapped in a little rock-made box, no sight of light in weeks, no space to more around, tick tock" Scrapperton said, "then out of no where, the lid of the box open and my dankness is filled by a heaven's light and there she was, my granddaughter, here to rescue me. Ooh, one of the happiest days of my life"

The robot made a little sobbing nosie while Otto sniffs a little, "what a great story" the green monkey said, tearing up a bit.

Sprx rolled his eyes, "are you ever going to get off my stomach"

"Just think, ten grandchildren, ten, I tell you, tick tock, and only one that shares the same passion of collecting like I do" Scrapperton continues, "the minute she was born, I knew my dear Bronzey was special, so special that I told her father to name her after a jewel, or a gem or a diamond, but no, they decided to name her after a worthless piece of metal"

"Bronze is a pretty name" Otto said.

"I guess so but the thing that made Bronze stand out was her unpredictable personality" Scrapperton said, "one minute she can be your best friend but betray her in any way and she'll be your worse enemy or in this case when it comes to heros like the two of you, your worse villain"

Sprx was sudden grabbed by the neck and scooped up with one gagging swoop. Haya laughs as Bronze tied up Sprx's hands and feet together with his tail and dropped him to the ground.

Sprx tried to break free but the knot was pretty tight, "Bronze, is this how you repay people for babysitting" Sprx snapped.

"You should be lucky this is all that I'm doing to you, Sprx" Bronze said, "After all, thanks to Haya's little snoopy"

"I call it investigating" Haya said.

"She found out who the people were or in this case Monkeys that nearly send my grandfather to his doom" She said.

"Nosey little creatures they are, they can't seem to butt out when I'm trying to take over a city" Scrapperton added.

"Oh come on, I think babysitting the devil you call your pride and joy was punishment enough, you have no idea what we went through all week." Sprx said, "Some of my wounds are going to be scars for life"

"Yeah, it got so bad, Sprx tried to drug her but I ended up getting the hot chocolate with the over dose sleeping pills:" Otto said, smiling.

"Now that was something I left out" Haya said.

"OTTO!" Sprx shouted, hopping over to him even though he was tied up by his own tail.

It took a second for Otto to realize what he had just said, "Oops" He said, only to be knock out by Bronze using Sprx as a baseball bat. Otto fell to the floor, out cold, while Sprx slowly rock back and forth. He laugh a little in self-pity before passing out himself.

"I can't believe I just did that" Bronze said, sighing annoyingly.

"I'm surprised you didn't do anything worse to them, after all I told you and what they did to your grandfather"

Sprapperton chuckled, "that's just like you, Bronzey, still unpredictable as ever"

Bronze smiles, "well, at least they'll be out for a while. That will give us enough time to get the gift over here"

"Yeah, they'll need it since they won't have enough time to get the party set up for that yellow monkey with them being knock out and all" Haya said.

"Now you're just going to make me feel guilty" Bronze said,

Haya smirked, disappeared for a second thanks to her speed and reappeared with two things in her mouth and tail. "Would this cheer you up" Haya said, handing her the camera she had in her mouth.

Bronze pressed the "review" button on the digital camera and started to laugh when she saw the pictures of Otto and Sprx cover in black marker. "I can't believe you took these" She said.

"It's easy with the help of sleeping pills and keeping them awake all night" Haya said. "But that's not the best part"

"Than what is" Bronze asked,

"Other than destroying the yellow monkey's diary and hiding the pieces in her room with a note that says, "I did it love Sprx" on it, look what I found" Haya said, grinning as she pulls out a small pickle jar that was holding eleven colorful stones in it.

Bronze picked up the jar and grin, "so they had the stones this whole time" she said, shaking them a little to hear the small jingle sound.

"I'm sure they don't mind you keeping them for now on" Haya said.

"Do you know what time the rest of their team will be here" Bronze asked.

"Three o'clock, why" Haya asked.

The teenager smirk, "Let's get your bags pack quickly, we have some work to do" she said, still staring at the jar with the stones in them. For some reason she couldn't wait to go back to school on Monday.

"What kind of work" Haya said, "because I still need to plant some hidden cameras on this Robot"

-------------------------------

Otto's eyes flicker as he started to regain consciousness and slowly sat up, rubbing his head a little. He saw himself facing the six color tubes, but didn't remember facing that way when he past out. Unknowing to him, a small white note was stuck on the top of his forehead as he turns to his left side to see Sprx still tied up with his tail while muttering in his knocked out sleep. Otto looked at the clock on the computer screen and his fur nearly turn white when he noticed it was exactly three o'clock.

"Oh no" Otto said.

He heard a low, shaking thump coming from the top of the Robot followed by the computer screen popping up saying that the Brain Scrambler Pilot had just connected itself to the Super Robot.

"Oh no" Otto said biting his metal fingers.

Instead of untying the red monkey, Otto started to shake him while shouting, "Sprx, wake up, wake up, they're here"

Sprx sat up all of a sudden only to fall over on his back again. "Sprx, quit laying around, the others are back and we didn't get anything ready" Otto shouted while jumping onto his feet and continue to bite his fingers.

"I would, Otto, if you untie me"

"Oh yeah" Otto said, and was about to untie his red teammate when he froze from hearing three monkeys and a teenage boy shooting down from their tubes. Instantly, Sprx and Otto flash a smile and shouted "Surprised" at the birthday girl. "Happy Birthday Nova"

Chiro's jaw dropped, Antauri raised an eyebrow and Gibson slapped his forehead from the site they saw. Nova on the other hand, stare at the red and green monkey then at something behind them then back at them again before she started snickering to herself. Sprx and Otto stared at her and wondered what was so funny as Nova's snickers turn into a burst of high pitch laugher that made her fall to her knees.

Soon, Chiro started laughing follow by Gibson snickering and Antauri trying so hard not to let a giggle escape his lips.

"Can I ask what is so funny" Sprx asked.

"Other than you being tied up, did you see what was behind you" Nova asked.

"Were you guys blindfolded when you decorated the Command Center" Gibson asked.

As Antauri untied Sprx from his own tail, Otto turned around to see the whole room decorated with the wall covered in dozens and dozens and dozens of copies of the pictures Haya took when they were sleeping and covered in black marker. The little decoration Otto got from the store which included a wrinkly banner that said "Happy Halloween" and torn up streamers and dull color balloons were out and hung. A table was set out in the middle of the room with mugs of Hot chocolate and the "Happy Mother's day" cake on top of it. Behind it was a large box wrapped in bright red paper with a giant green bow on top of it.

"Should we ask dare to ask how those pictures were taken" Nova asked, walking past them to get a better look at the decorations.

"And why you two are badly wounded" Chiro asked.

"and why are you tied up by your own tail" Antauri asked.

"And why there's a white note on your forehead, Otto" Gibson asked.

Sprx and Otto stared at the rest of the team, "uhh . . . no" They both said at the same time.

Nova started to laugh again as she walked over to the cake and raise an eyebrow, "why does this cake say Happy Mother's Day" she asked, amused.

"Don't asked but we're banned from the Bakery for the rest of our lives" Otto said.

Gibson rolled his eyes, "if you excuse me, I need to get something from my room" he said, shooting up his blue tube.

"Same here" Antuari said

"Me too" Chiro said, as he and Antauri went up to their rooms for a second.

"So where's Haya" Nova asked.

"Haya?" Sprx asked.

"Yeah, the little tiger cub you were supposed to be babysitting" Nova said, taking a closer look at the pictures, "by the look of these pictures, she had a great time this week" she said.

"I wouldn't say that" Sprx said, than noticed the note of Otto's forehead. "Are you going to take that off, Otto"

"Oh yeah" Otto said, taking off the note and started to read it.

_Losers, _

_A small token for taking care of me, did your team mates find it funny. Well, I had a great time at your sorry excuse of a home and I hope I never see you again. _

_With much hate_

_Haya G. Scrapperton. _

_Ps: that whole "so-so" diary entry I read to you two on the first day . . . I made it up. _

"Well, I hope we never see you again either" Sprx said, snatching the note from Otto and crumble it up into a paper ball and tossed it over his shoulder. He pouted while Otto just stare at him.

-----------------------------------

"Ok, Nova, make a wish and blow out the candles" Chiro said.

They were all circle around the table with Nova standing next to the "birthday" cake. She couldn't stop laughing every time she saw the pictures on the wall. Sprx and Otto asked her if they could take the pictures down but she happily said no.

"Let's see what can I wish for" Nova wondered while tapping her chin while a small snicker left her lips. She finally thought of something and blew out the candles and her friends clap and cheer.

Sprx and Otto wished they could enjoy the party a little more but they were tired, in very much pain from the bruises and wounds they got from the whole week, plus a little tense with each other. Otto didn't know if he and Sprx were still fighting and felt a little down when he thought Bronze didn't live up to her promise of Nova's present. Sprx felt the same why but more pissed off than sad at the teenager and the little monster.

Of course neither of them didn't want to show Nova that they were in terrible pain. They didn't want to wipe away that glowing smile she puts on when she receives her gifts for the other guys. Chiro gave her new fighting equipment since she'd already destroyed most of them in the training room.

Antauri gave her a strange, colorful, glowing rock he found on the mystery planet they were on saying that it shines a mix of colors in the night follow by a few words of wisdom about how special the term birthday is. Gibson gave her a book (_go figure_) that would help her make up new fighting moves and said it would help to test out the new fighting equipment.

"Happy birthday again, Nova" Chiro said.

"Thanks guys, I really love the presents" Nova said smiling.

"Wait, there still one more you need to open" Gibson said, batting the large red box.

Nova turned around and looked around for a tag, "it doesn't say who it's from" She said.

"I'm sure it's from Sprx or Otto since they still didn't give you your gift yet" Chiro said, looking at the pair of red and green.

Sprx and Otto laugh nervously as they watched Nova up wrapped the gift then liberally tore the box into pieces. A birthday card and another note landed on the ground as Nova back away with twinkling eyes.

"Oh my, is that really what I think it is" Nova said, pressing her hands on her cheeks in surprised.

"Isn't that the rare punching bag you've been wanting for a while" Antauri asked.

"IT IS!!" Nova said, jumping up and down and hugged the collectable item.

"Who gave it to you" Gibson asked.

(_Now . . . _) Otto thought

(_Or never_) Sprx said.

"THAT'S FROM ME!!!" They both shouted at the same time as they leap over to Nova only to crash into each other and getting tangle up in each others arms, legs and tails. They lost their balance and fell face first in whatever was left of Nova's cake and tip the whole table over, spilling everything on the fell.

Sprx and Otto lay there with the faces buried in the cake and were too shame to move or make eye contact with the rest of the team.

"Ok, that was weird" Chiro said, while Gibson and Antuari shook their heads and Nova laughed.

"Nice one, guys" She said, as Antauri handed her the birthday card.

"It was attached to the box" he said.

Nova opened the card and started to read it, "We would go through hell and back to make sure you have a wonderful birthday. Happy Birthday from BOTH of us, Sprx and Otto"

"Aww, how sweet" Chiro said.

Nova smiles and walked over to the red and green monkey who finally got up from the floor and wiping cake frosting off their faces. They stiffen when they saw Nova just staring at them with that smile they love so much.

"Thanks guys" she said, hugging them both despite the cake frosting on their faces at the same time. "Thank you so much, you two are truly the best" Nova hugged them tighter causing them to hiss in pain, she was too happy to let them go,

"Sprx, Otto, are you guys crying" Chiro asked.

"No" Sprx said, tearing up from the eyes.

"Frosting and injuries don't mix well" Otto said, tearing up as well.

Nova still couldn't stop hugging them, "I'm sorry guys, but I'm just too happy to let you go"

"My wounds" Otto cried.

"Nova, this hurts" Sprx said, in a choking tone of voice.

They could've sworn they could hear Haya laughing at them . . .

_The End?_

_--------------------------------------------_

**MQB: I hope you like the chapter and here's the news, I am making a sequel to this story. It will be my last humor fic before I get started on the romance stories I'm planning up. **

**The story will call "Hate and Respect" and this time I'm taking Oc's so if you want your Oc's to be in my next story just tell me in the review or send me a message. I'll have the first chapter up in less than a week. Other than that, thanks for the reading and reviewing and I'll see you later. **


End file.
